By Your Guided Hand (MiChi)
by TheMortalCoil
Summary: A MiChi story with sprinkles of Sorato! Takes place during their college years and explores some scandalous happenings between Taichi and Mimi that make them question what their friendship really is. Rated T for suggestive themes but rating may be adjusted according to how things go later on.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

The Digi-destined are all young adults now. The first generation is facing new challenges with post-secondary education. The second generation is busy with their final year of high school before looking onward to the future.

Tai, Mimi, Sora, and Matt are attending the same college in Odaiba. Joe managed to get into a medical school a few towns over, and Izzy was offered a job straight out of high school by some huge computer company in America.

Tai and Matt decided to get an apartment together, as did Sora and Mimi. They were growing up. They were all more mature in both their bodies and minds. The world was their oyster so they tried their best to get ahead while also enjoying the view as they passed by.

 **April 22, 2007**

Tai heard disgruntled words that he couldn't pick out through his exhausted stupor. As he slowly began to come to his senses, something was thrown at him, crashing into his face.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Tai yelled at the perpetrator holding his nose.

"You're going to be late for school dumbass!" Matt retorted.

Tai looked over at the time, running his hands through his messy brown locks. "7:56?! Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna be late!"

"That's what I've been telling you!"

Tai didn't have time to take a shower; he hauled out a bottle of cologne and a stick of deodorant, applying it like he was trying to rub his own musk off of his body.

"You never cease to disgust me, Tai."

"Yeah, so, what time did you get up this morning to do your hair, Matt? 5:30?" Tai quipped while Matt's face contorted.

They fought like this a lot; sometimes they even wondered why they ever thought it was a good idea to be roommates. They were best friends sure but they were polar opposites and constantly butted heads because of it. Nevertheless, they always managed to make it to class on time while bickering like this every morning.

Tai had gotten a full scholarship to attend this college. His academics were definitely lacking but the combination of his leadership skills and his soccer prowess impressed the staff at the college. They offered him a seat of his choosing under the condition he plays for their soccer team. He had chosen to study the Political Sciences much to his friends' shock. They never took him for the diplomatic type and laughed heartily when he brought it up only to be brought back to Earth by his serious expression. He didn't appreciate that his friends acted so condescendingly towards his dream. He was going to be the ambassador between the human world and the digital world. He made that promise to Agumon years ago in secret.

Matt was still working on his band. Not all the members were in post-secondary but they still practiced and stayed as a group in Odaiba. They were gaining steam but Matt felt like he needed a backup plan and decided to study a degree in music: specializing in vocals and guitar. He was an immediate hit with the college girls as everyone expected; to Sora's dismay but he never let that distract him from the important things in his life or the important people.

Sora began studying fashion and design at the college, despite her tomboyish nature. As she aged her femininity blossomed and it caught many of her friends off guard. She wasn't as rough as she used to be; although she still loved a pickup game of soccer here and there. She was also totally devoted to Matt and his band. She wanted to see him through his successes, as she had planned ever since they started going out in junior high.

Mimi was studying acting with a minor in nutrition. Her ambitions would lead her to the limelight she was sure of it. She also relished in the fact that as her body matured, the more attention she received from the boys at the college. She was extremely popular and as a result was pampered as much as she was always used to.

Matt and Tai walked their separate ways as their classes were in different buildings.

"I'll catch ya later dirtbag!" Matt called.

"Yeah, yeah, go fix your makeup pretty boy."

Tai began running towards his class trying not to be late when he ran into Mimi; he quite literally ran into her and made her drop her books everywhere.

"O-ouch! Watch where you're going you ape!" She stopped. "Oh, it's you, Tai. Late for class again?" She scolded him with her icy stare.

Tai couldn't help but nervously laugh. Mimi was so scary when she was mad. "Yeah, I guess I slept in again" he began scratching an imaginary itch at the back of his neck.

She was going to encourage him to hurry on and go to class but he gathered up her books for her without another word and extended his hand to take hers, picking her up off of the sidewalk.

She huffed at him and puffed out her cheeks which caused Tai to chortle. "See ya later Mimi, I gotta run!" He waved as he ran down the sidewalk.

"He's such a clumsy idiot."

Mimi began to walk towards the art building where she had class in an hour. Her mind was plagued with thoughts about the huge assignment that was due at the end of the term. It was her duty to put together some form of entertainment in front of the whole auditorium. It could be anything from musicals, dances, plays, or anything that could come to mind. She knew that if she really wanted to impress anybody in this course that she would have to begin preparations immediately. Everybody in her class was so competitive which made it hard for her to stand out like she always did in grade school. She was still really popular, mind you, but not amongst her snobby classmates.

Tai burst through the door hoping that the professor hadn't shown up yet only to be met with a classroom full of students that gazed upon him with fiery judgment.

"Taichi Kamiya. You're ten minutes late; you best have a good excuse this time."

"Well, I um…"

"I understand that you are our leading scorer on the soccer team. I love soccer but there comes a time where you need to understand where your duties lie and behave like a mature adult. Now take your seat."

The class scoffed at him for being scolded so frequently and so ruthlessly by Mr. Kizawa. Even though Tai did well in his class, the professor seemed to hate his guts. Tai couldn't quite put a finger on why but he decided not to press the issue and tried to continue focusing on his studies.

As always, Sora did well in her classes. She was charismatic and people just seemed to flock to her with admiration. Her professors loved her and the designs she came up with were constantly admired by fellow students. Last semester she designed a dress that took everyone's breath away. This year's valedictorian from the fashion department wore the dress and looked amazing. Sora was glad her work was being admired but Matt still wouldn't let her design his band outfits which she found disappointing.

It was near noon and Tai was walking around the campus looking for something to do. He spotted Mimi and Sora sitting on a bench soaking in the sun on a beautiful spring day.

"Hey, girls! Wanna go and grab some food at the food court with me?" He asked with a goofy grin plastered across his face that they had seen a million times.

"Sorry Tai, I'm meeting with Matt now in a minute. I gotta run!"

"That just leaves you and me, Mimi, what do you say?"

"Sure, why not? But I pick the place!"

"I swear if you take me somewhere vegan you're eating alone."

"I mean it's not that bad Taichi, it's good for your health, and no animals are harmed in the making of their food."

He wasn't buying her attempts at persuasion but they made him laugh nonetheless. She began to pout and kick her feet dramatically as they walked until he finally gave in.

"Fiiiiine! We'll eat there but I'll pick the place next time!"

"Yay! But who says there will be a next time? I mean, you're pretty gross and I was just doing you a favor by eating lunch with you."

"Oh, is that right? Princess Mimi, you got it all wrong. I'm popular around here; the ladies love me!"

Mimi knew it was true that Tai turned into the real manslut as he matured into well-built, handsome young man. He was also the leading scorer and captain of the soccer team, girls loved that kind of shit.

"Yeah okay, so you can walk up to any girl in here and pick them up huh? Looking like that!?" Referring to his five o'clock shadow, his messy mop of hair, and his musk; despite his best efforts, escaping from his body.

"Probably." He sounded so sure of himself that Mimi almost cringed at his conceit.

"Could you be any cockier?"

"Absolutely! You're one to talk though. I mean, you made us refer to you as princess Mimi for years!"

They always playfully bantered wherever they were. They would call each other names, laugh at each other's grievances, and embarrass the other any chance they got. They didn't really get along the best sometimes but neither could deny that they couldn't help but laugh when they were around the one another.

They finally walked up to the vegan restaurant in the food court. With the vegan lifestyle trending the line was fairly long. Tai couldn't help but sigh in exasperation because all he wanted to do was satiate his hunger and vegan food wasn't about to cut it.

"Problem Tai?" She asked. She knew she was cute and she tried to flaunt it every chance she got. As flirty as Tai was with girls, he was sure that Mimi had him beat in that regard.

Tai bit his tongue to avoid offending Mimi. That was never a pretty sight. She'd get huffy and pout her lips out until she got her way and maybe shed a fake tear or two. Tai, being the gentleman he was, couldn't allow himself to watch as Mimi craftily played him like a sucker.

They waited in line for 25 minutes. Tai wouldn't dare complain as he allowed her to choose the food. His stomach grumbled 90 per cent of the time they were in line. Now that he was staring down at his plate full of vegetables he couldn't help but feel hungrier than ever. He ate it anyway to appease the feisty little tyrant.

"Thanks for paying for the food Tai!" She winked and stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed defeatedly.

"No problem Mimi, now eat up before I'm late for my next class!"

They had a lovely lunch and talked about all sorts of things. How their classes were going, the new friends they made, their plans over the next couple of weeks, and what they had planned to do for the summer holidays.

Mimi was telling him about her huge assignment and how she thinks she's decided on what she's going to do. She wanted to do a kitchen layout, to show off her exemplary cooking skills in a TV format. It was perfect for her: she was enthusiastic, focused, and an excellent cook.

"My only problem is that I don't have a co-host and I just can't seem to find one anywhere. I've advertised on social media and posted signs everywhere but nobody seems to be interested."

"Why do you need a co-host anyway?"

"Silly Tai, it's always good to have someone else there with you. It makes it easier to converse instead of simply being up there talking to yourself like a lunatic."

"Wait." He paused. "You aren't a lunatic?"

She messed up his already catastrophic hair.

"How rude Tai KamiyaI" She couldn't stop her lips from turning up into a smirk.

"But I honestly don't think I've met anybody as psycho as you, Mimi." He laughed, prompting her to hit him in the shoulder playfully.

Tai checked his watch and bolted straight up. "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for class again!"

He took off and as she watched him fade off into the distance she couldn't help but wish they could have hung out a little longer.

 **April 29, 2007**

Tai and Mimi haven't seen each other much. They texted occasionally but between Mimi preparing her show and Tai studying hard for exams and practicing for the playoffs, they just didn't have time for idle chit chat.

They ran into each other before heading back to their apartments for the day.

"Hey, Mimi, what's happening?"

"Not much, class is out for the day so I'm planning on going to the spa for some R&R. You?"

"Oh my god me too!" He mocked her, snickering at his own sarcasm.

"Laughing at yourself is really lame you know."

"Well, then how the hell are you popular around here when you do it all the time?!"

"Ugh! You should know better than that. People love Mimi Tachikawa."

"Referring to yourself in the third person? Wow, you're cool!"

"God, I hate you sometimes."

They both burst into laughter at each other. It started to pour outside and they were standing in the middle of the parking lot. Mimi was a thirty-minute walk from the train station so Tai offered her his jacket and a ride home in his sedan.

Her hair was hard pressed to her skin, saturated with the rain. "It wasn't calling for rain and now my makeup and hair are ruined" she whined diligently until Tai paid her attention.

"Mimi, you still look –" he looked over at her and paused. "Okay…" he trailed off making her furrow her brow.

To be frank, she looked like a cat that just jumped out of a bathtub and it was taking every ounce of willpower that Tai had not to keel over in laughter and lose control of the car.

"You're so _fucking_ sweet Tai."

He wasn't sure if he actually upset her or not so he just took a shot in the dark.

"You know it, baby!"

So, they got back to her apartment soaked with their clothes practically welded to their skin by the water.

"Tai you can come in and dry off if you want. You're drenched."

"Sure, why not, it'll be nice to warm up in the house."

They went up the stairs of Mimi's apartment complex and she unlocked the door and turned the knob. The apartment was open concept; you could see the majority of the apartment (minus the two bedrooms and the bathroom) as soon as you walk in through the front door. Mimi loved this aspect. However, neither Mimi or Tai loved that when she opened the door they were greeted with the sight of a barely clothed Sora straddling a barely clothed Matt on the couch.

Mimi immediately slammed the door in embarrassment and grabbed Tai by the hand.

"C'mon let's go to your place to dry off!"

"Agreed!"

They had taken off to Tai's and Matt's apartment about a twenty-minute drive away. Along the way, they were discussing the events that just transpired.

"God, I hate when she does that! Sora could at least tell me when Matt is coming over so I don't need to walk in on them every time!"

"Wait, wait, how many times exactly have you walked in on them?"

"Three times now, Tai, _THREE TIMES!"_ she shrieked.

"Like it wouldn't kill them to go into the bedroom I'm sure. That's pretty fucking rude if you ask me." Tai deadpanned.

Mimi felt a heat flush along her face when she witnessed it but she didn't stop to think of the effect it had on Tai. He said he was over Sora ever since she rejected him in favor of Matt back in Junior High but she wasn't so sure. Mimi was the one to comfort him when he wanted to be alone. She convinced him he was a great guy with a good spirit and he'd find _her_ one day. Afterward, he had flings like it was nobody's business. He never had a single committed relationship or love interest ever since then which concerned his friends.

"We're young, we gotta have fun!" He'd always say but Mimi knew he was just trying to shelter his broken heart.

But now he has to deal with the awkward image of his crush and one of his best friends that she chose over him getting busy on the couch like a couple of animals. ' _It must suck'_ Mimi thought.

Mimi noticed her phone light up. Sora was being apologetic about the whole thing but Mimi didn't bother to answer. I mean, it was only fair considering Sora didn't even have the decency to tell her that she was going to get laid so her roommate shouldn't come back to the apartment.

They got back to Tai's place and as Tai hung up his coat he had lent to Mimi, Mimi asked if she could use his shower and borrow some clothes.

Tai started sneezing and she held her hand against his forehead.

"You have a fever, you were in the rain too long, and you shouldn't have given me your jacket dummy."

"I can't help that I'm a gentleman! And besides, then you would've been the one with the fever!" He exclaimed with a nasal twang attached to his voice.

"Perhaps you should get a hot shower and a change of clothes first" Mimi insisted.

"No, no, no! You're my guest, now go get naked, and get in my shower!"

She couldn't stop snickering at how silly he sounded stuffed up like that. After what he had said she decided it would be fun to tease him a little bit. She started slowly taking off articles of clothing.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Tai gulped at the sight.

"You told me to go get naked and get in your shower?"

"In the bathroom! Go get naked in the bathroom!"

She grinned mischievously at his flustered face.

"Don't do that to me anymore, I might just go into cardiac arrest!" he joked.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing…" she trailed off as she walked towards the bathroom.

Tai couldn't help but be mesmerized at how her hips would sashay as she walked away. He never really paid attention to her in that way before and he couldn't understand why he was doing it now. It must have been the fever. That had to have been it.

After getting out of the shower she picked through Tai's dresser but was disappointed at her selection. Most of his clothes seemed to be in the hamper after all. "At least they made it that far" she muttered under her breath.

She hauled on a plaid button-up shirt that was way too big for her and eliminated the need for any pants; not that he had any that'd fit her anyway.

Tai kind of just gawked, mouth agape, at her when she walked out like that.

"You'll catch flies if you leave your mouth open like that" she giggled.

He quickly had a rebuttal to cover up his expression "I just, can't breathe through my nose! That's all."

He wouldn't make eye contact with her honey color eyes and he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He came out, clean shaven, which piqued Mimi's curiosity. "Why shave? Are you expecting somebody tonight Tai?"

"N-no, my face just felt kind of stubbly and I didn't like it."

She didn't buy it but she tried not to think much of it. They playfully flirted back and forth all the time and this time was no different. They're still friends, nothing ever happened between them, they were as platonic as they can be. Mimi couldn't help but wonder if that was okay though.

He hauled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt but quickly took the t-shirt off because his fever was making him far too hot.

Mimi suggested that he lay down.

"But I have to bring you home at some point Mimi." He said between sniffles.

"I'd say Matt is spending the night anyway so it's just best if I stay here and not interrupt their personal time."

"It's your apartment too but you can crash here if you want. I'll sleep on the couch so you're comfortable."

"I couldn't possibly take your bed from you Tai. This is your apartment and your bed. I'll take the couch!"

Tai was taken back. He never expected that the selfish, pampered, prissy Mimi would refuse to take a bed that has been so graciously offered to her.

"Besides" she added "when was the last time you washed your sheets? I wouldn't want to touch any of your…DNA."

"Oh, come on Mimi! Don't be so weird!" He tried being very animated but his illness prevented him from doing much without feeling woozy.

After watching him drunkenly stagger about the living room, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and practically carried him to his room. Tai was quite impressed with the feat given that he had nearly a foot on her in height and weighed at least 60lbs more.

She laid him down in his bed and covered him up. She fetched him a cold cloth for his head and placed a glass of ice water on his nightstand. He fell asleep half way through thanking her; causing her face to light up.

She knew she was smiling from ear to ear and couldn't help but feel the heat behind her cheeks as she watched him sleep. It was the only time she thought he looked graceful. Moments after he drifted off he pulled the covers down to his waist; indicating just how warm he was. She was still sat there on the edge of the bed and she couldn't help herself but steal a glance at his toned upper body while he lay there, unconscious.

Her mind began to wander to some naughty places, with him in mind. Those thoughts made her uncomfortable and she snapped out of it.

' _Me and Tai? Never.'_ she thought. She was quite astute in the field of love and she was sure they'd never happen. They weren't the right type for each other. He was a jock and she was a drama queen, I mean geek, I mean student. As far as Mimi was concerned, they had no reason to have feelings for each other. She convinced herself of that fact and made herself comfortable on the couch.

She fell asleep on the couch, for how long, she was unsure. She heard moans and groans coming from Tai's bedroom. She got up lazily to check on him and he was stirring. He was probably having fever dreams.

She walked over by his side and she did not know what possessed her to do it but she lay down alongside him and reached for his hand.

After his fingers interlocked with hers, Tai's nightmares had settled. She blushed lovingly as she stared at Tai for an indeterminate amount of time before drifting off into her own slumber.

" _I'm just trying to take care of my friend. My friend. My fr – "_


	2. Chapter 2

Matt showed up at the apartment pretty late that night; 2:36 AM to be exact. He dropped his keys on the table and slouched his shoulders after an exhausting night over at Sora's place. He was looking forward to heading to bed. The only reason he hadn't spent the night is that he had class early in the morning and she had tomorrow off. To avoid waking her up he decided to just go home for the night. She pouted and asked him to stay but she backed down eventually.

Stumbling through the dark with only the light glow of the streetlights to guide him, he made his way towards his room. His room was down the hallway past Tai's room and across from their bathroom. As he walked by Tai's door he stopped dead in his tracks and backed up a couple steps. He was drawn by the fact that Tai never leaves his door open when he sleeps.

What he saw next surprised even the cool, collected Yamato.

Mimi and Tai had shifted over the course of the night. She was now comfortably resting against his chest with his arm wrapped around her waist. One of Mimi's delicate hands was fitted comfortably inside one of Tai's while the other gently cupped his face.

To an innocent bystander without any given context, it looked as though the two had shared a night of passion and were now cuddling, finding comfort in each other's presence. How could it not look like that? Tai was only in a pair of shorts and Mimi was wearing nothing but his plaid shirt, and they cuddled in such a manner that was reminiscent of Matt's own relationship.

A big grin spread across the typically brooding Matt's face as he backed away from the door quietly.

"Maybe it's best if I sleep at Sora's tonight" he muttered under his breath before grabbing his keys and heading out into the night.

 **April 30, 2007**

The next morning Tai smelled something amazing. It smelled so good that he felt as though he levitated from his bed towards the kitchen.

As he clumsily stumbled out of his room he saw Mimi standing in the kitchen. She was still wearing nothing but Tai's plaid shirt and she was cooking the two of them breakfast. She cooked the classic bacon, eggs, and toast.

"How do you like your eggs Tai?" she smiled at him seeming very happy about something.

"Uh, Sunnyside up I guess. Wow, Mimi, you didn't have to do this."

"Well you were sick, so I figured it was best to make sure that you were well taken care of before I head back."

"Don't you have class today Mimi?"

"Don't you?" she retorted.

She hadn't bothered to wake him up because she was afraid he was still far too sick to go anywhere after last night. Her hunch was correct as he complained of a splitting headache and still had some issues getting around.

"If I didn't know any better I'd assume you got hammered last night Tai" she chuckled as he stupidly made his way to the couch, holding onto everything he could get his hands on.

"You shouldn't have missed class for me today Mimi. I'm not important enough for that."

With those words, she slammed the metal spatula against the stove top.

"That isn't for you to decide!" she snapped. Her reaction made Tai jump and when he arose from the floor he bared a confused expression.

He didn't understand why she could possibly be so mad over something like this. Mimi, on the other hand, felt like he should be glad she cared enough to stay with him. She was offended that he hadn't thanked her for her kind service but instead offered her self-depreciating statements.

Tai checked his phone for messages from the night before. Matt's name was on the screen.

 _Matt: Wow, Tai I didn't think you had it in you. You dog. I apologize for interrupting last night._

Tai was beyond baffled. "What the hell?" His reaction made Mimi turn to look in his direction.

He texted Matt back in a flurry. He had to know what the hell Matt was talking about.

 _Tai: Hey man, what are you even talking about?_

Some time passed by before he received a response.

 _Matt: Don't play dumb with me dude, you know what you did last night._

Tai was a bit more frantic than his conversation partner, sending replies immediately.

 _Tai: I really don't follow you. I have no idea what I did last night. I don't remember much._

 _Matt: I came home after 2:30 last night. When I passed your door I noticed it was open and it's never open. I looked in to see you and Mimi cuddling up a storm._

Tai's face just went blank. He wouldn't dare turn his head to look at his friend in question, who was making him breakfast.

 _Tai: You're lying dude._

 _Matt: Oh yeah? Well then check this out._

He couldn't deny the evidence that Matt had captured on his camera last night. Tai gulped and he was sure Mimi heard it. Tai didn't know how to react so he went on the defensive in his texts.

 _Tai: Dude, what the hell? First of all, I don't know how we ended up like that and second of all, you shouldn't be taking pictures of me like that. It's not fucking cool. I wouldn't do that to you and Sora._

 _Matt: Chill out dude I didn't mean any harm by it._

 _Tai: Who else did you show?_

 _Matt: Just Sora._

 _Tai: Just Sora?_

 _Matt: And TK…_

 _Tai: Go to hell Matt._

Tai put his phone down on the coffee table, refusing the answer the vibrations he received afterward. Mimi knew something was wrong because there was an air of tension filling the room.

"Hey Mimi" He called out to her.

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?"

He still wouldn't look at her and that was concerning.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? Why is there a picture of the two of us cuddling in my bed from last night?"

She felt pangs of pain settle in her chest. "Tai, it's not what you think."

"Then what is it then?"

She could feel tears welling up as she saw the contempt in his eyes. She tried to find the words but she couldn't.

"That, that just wasn't alright Mimi. I didn't consent to that."

He could see the hurt in her eyes. Salty tears began to leak from the corner of her big brown eyes as her face turned a deep shade of red. She felt hurt, she felt embarrassed, her ego was bruised, and she didn't want to look into his judging eyes anymore.

"I-I'm s-sorry that I-I cared T-Tai." She barely squeezed out between sobs as she brushed past him heading toward the bathroom.

Tai couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wasn't sure how he felt. It was just a concoction of emotion that he had no hope in comprehending. Confusion, doubt, betrayal, they all swelled in a vortex of feeling that knocked him off his heels. He felt like shit for being so rude and indifferent to Mimi but he just wasn't sure.

Mimi grabbed her clothes that were drying on the electric heater in the bathroom and hauled them on. She put on her best poker face and resolved to not look at Tai on her way out.

As she walked by him he looked at her as if he wanted to say something but she wasn't about to let him have that chance.

After she slammed the door behind her she ran as tears streamed down her face.

Tai decided to get a shower to clear his head. He didn't like running up the electric bill but he felt like the steam not only opened his pores but his mind as well. He was trying to run through all the possible ways they could've ended up like that.

He ruled out her taking advantage of him. That just wasn't something that she'd do. He ruled out that she fell asleep the same time he did because he faintly remembered her presence moving away from him right after closing his eyes. He couldn't quite figure out what happened last night but what bothered him most was he couldn't figure out why this bothered him so much.

Sora was just making herself some lunch when Mimi came through the door. She looked like shit and both she and Sora knew it.

Before Sora could even ask her what was wrong, she heard the slam of Mimi's room door followed by light sobbing emanating from the room. Sora knew what that crying meant. She's been best friends with Mimi forever and she knew that was crying reserved only for the bastards that dare break her heart. Sora was both concerned and angry at whatever motherfucker would do this to her.

That's when it hit her.

The details were a little fuzzy because she was drowsy but she recalled Matt telling her about how he caught Mimi and Tai cuddling in bed together last night. She could hardly believe that Tai would do something like this and to Mimi of all people.

"That fucking idiot."

Tai's phone had been blowing up all morning. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look at the messages. He saw he had numerous voicemails and a total of 14 messages from Matt and 31 messages from Sora.

"Oh man, what did I do now?"

The gist of Matt's messages was him saying he should stop freaking the fuck out and act his age. He also apologized for taking that picture as it was uncalled for.

Sora's messages, on the other hand, were far harder to read. It was like she was meticulously trying to pick away at his ego with her lethal words. The further Tai read the further he sunk into a slump. He didn't realize just how much he hurt Mimi.

That still didn't answer his question though. Why did this bother him so much?

 **May 6, 2007**

Mimi and Tai hadn't talked for a week. They encountered each other a couple times on campus but ignored the other's existence. Mutual friends tried to pry into what happened between them only to be dealt half-assed responses.

Tai would have disjointed, awkward conversations with Matt every morning. He didn't need to get Tai up, Tai never slept and it was evident in his tired eyes.

Tai was haunted every single night by the image of Mimi's tear stained cheeks as she walked away from him. That was the image of heartbreak.

Tai had seen it many times before with the flings he had over the years. He bounced from girl to girl, not giving it a second thought whenever he broke it off with them within the first couple weeks of the relationship. This time, this person, was different. This was Mimi. He's known Mimi ever since that fateful Summer where they all became Digi-destined. She was one of his Digi-destined and he hurt her deeply. As the leader, he couldn't help but feel an unfathomable amount of guilt press down onto his already slumped shoulders.

"Some goddamn leader I am. Why am I like this?"

Deep in the recesses of his mind, Tai knew exactly why he was behaving this way. Why he had reacted so disdainful towards his friend. It was because he cared about her. He cared about her as a friend, as a Digi-destined, but also more than that. The last time he felt this way was when his mind revolved around his childhood friend Sora.

Tai remembers the heartache he suffered after being rejected by Sora. He wasn't enough for her and he watched as she was whisked away by his now roommate, Matt. He always said he was fine but as the years went by he never seemed to fully let go. He let go of his romantic feelings for Sora but not of the pain he felt on that night. Mimi witnessed Tai in his most vulnerable state then. He saw how much she hurt as she watched him unravel in front of her. He remembers scoffing at his moniker as the symbol of courage yet he was too afraid to admit his feelings to Sora before she fell in love with Matt.

He remembers how Mimi's tears fell all those years ago as he poured his heart out onto the pavement they were sat on. He didn't want to expose himself or her to that kind of pain ever again.

Tai kept locking these thoughts away. He was afraid of loving and losing Mimi like he had loved and lost Sora all those years ago. He didn't have it in his heart to go through that again.

Mimi was trying to do everything she possibly could to avoid thinking about Tai. Her heart ached and winced at the thought of what he had said to her. Yet, she still felt knots in her stomach when she thought about how they held each other that night. She regretted ever doing it but she did not regret how it felt. Mimi wasn't sure if she ever felt that way with a boy before.

It was because of that feeling that she was so torn to shreds. She had been looking for a prince to sweep her off her feet and she never thought it'd be Tai; who was standing in front of her all along. He was rugged, he was clumsy, he was goofy, he cared way too much about sports, he wasn't the typical pretty boy archetype she was used to dating; he was just, Tai.

She doesn't know when for sure she started seeing him in that light. She speculated it was sometime after that night where he spilled his guts out to her and she saw him in such disarray.

Now, her heart couldn't help but flutter as she looked into his big, chocolate eyes. She always wanted to reach out and run her fingers through Tai's messy hair. She began thinking of all the times they'd laugh, sing, and play around brushing it off as a platonic relationship. While Mimi convinced herself that she wasn't romantically interested in Tai, she knew in her heart that she was head over heels for him and that she had been for quite a while.

She didn't ever want to see his face again but then she thought that just maybe it'd be okay if he came through her door and met her gaze with his own, take her gently by the cheek, and guide her onto his soft, warm lips.

"Getting over him isn't going to be easy" she sobbed into her pillow.

Sora had hardly seen Mimi for a week. Mimi would either wait until Sora would leave or leave before Sora was even awake. Sora knew Mimi was avoiding a serious girl talk with her. When she talked to Matt about it, he said that Tai was doing the same thing to him.

The couple couldn't help but feel bad for the two. Matt felt especially shitty since his texts were the catalyst for this whole disaster.

"It wasn't your fault Matt. You had no idea what was going on. I think this is just one huge misunderstanding that got blown out of proportion."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He leaned in to kiss her head. "There's gotta be a way to get them to talk though."

"I don't think we should Matt. We've intervened enough I think."

"Sora, I've seen this kind of heartbreak. They're like this because they're both so head over heels for each other. We can't just let them throw that away."

"I just, I just don't know if that's up to us Matt."

They just sat on the couch together for a while pondering the situation. They wished that they could do something to help them.

Sora decided to go out and do some grocery shopping to try and take her mind off the shit storm going on between two of her closest friends.

She was in the produce aisle when she saw Tai walk down the street in front of the store. She left her cart where it was and ran outside to catch him. She was out of breath by the time she had caught up to him and he hadn't noticed she was there.

"Tai! Wait!"

He stopped and turned around. Sora noticed how tired his eyes looked. She could tell that his red, puffy eyes had been crying and she didn't know how much.

"What do you want Sora?"

"Why couldn't you just give Mimi a chance Tai? It was obvious that she didn't mean any harm by what she did and that she was obviously into you."

"Why? Why does that matter to you?" His distant demeanor made Sora shudder. She didn't think she's ever seen him like this.

"I'm your friend Tai. I care about both you and Mimi and I'd be a fool if I didn't say I thought you two belonged together."

"Sora I can't be with Mimi."

"Why not?"

"Because of you."

There was a silence as a cool breeze drifted down the street.

"Why me?"

"Do you remember what happened back on Christmas Eve all those years ago?"

She froze and thought about the confession that Tai had made. Sora had already made up her mind that she was in love with Matt and she watched as Tai sheepishly backed down after she turned him away.

"Tai I –"

"Sora, I cared about you for many years. I started crushing on you way back when we were kids. I always wanted to tell you how I felt but I was always too scared. The crest of courage being scared is pretty ironic don't you think? I learned on that night I was scared for a good reason. All those pent-up emotions were met with nothing but silence and rejection. I knew you liked Matt but I thought that wouldn't matter if I just gave you everything."

Sora just couldn't help but stare as Tai began to well up in front of her.

"After that night, I couldn't look at girls the same. I couldn't bring myself to get attached. In fact, I outright refused to get attached and dumped any girl that showed signs of wanting more in the relationship. It was easier that way. I didn't care who they were, or what their names were, I just knew that it could buy me some time before those feelings sank back in."

"Tai…" she trailed off, beginning to well up herself.

"I can't fall for Mimi because I don't want to repeat those memories all over again. I wouldn't be able to live if she ripped my fucking heart out and stomped on it too!" His voice cracked as he yelled.

Sora tried to get closer but Tai backed away.

"Fuck off Sora, don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't text me. I don't need you anymore."

He turned his back without saying another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 13, 2007**

Nobody had seen Tai for a week. As time drew on, Matt and Sora grew concerned. Matt asked Tai's professors, they had texted their friends, they searched high and low and he was nowhere to be found. They texted Joe in case he decided to spend a couple days away from Odaiba but Joe hadn't seen him either. Revelation of Tai's disappearance only made the already finnicky Joe excessively so. Word got back to Izzy as well; who bought his plane ticket right away to come help his best friend.

Mimi was concerned too and she wanted to help but she just didn't know what to say. Every time she thought about Tai, his piercing stare would only reiterate the feelings she's been so desperately trying to suppress. She couldn't help but worry about him though.

Sora received a text from Tai's sister Hikari.

 _Hikari: Tai has been here. He's been pretty down in the dumps; TK told me what had happened. Mom said it was best to give him some space so I didn't try to pester him. I just figured you should know._

 _Sora: Thank goodness, he's okay! Tell him we're all worried about him. We'll respect his privacy if that's what he wants._

 _Hikari: Will do!_

 **May 6, 2007**

Tai had shown up with nothing but a duffle bag and soaked to the bone from the rain. His mother was surprised by his sudden visit and was worried about what had happened. She was met with a deadpanned "don't wanna talk about it." He said he was going to stay for a while and take a break. When his mother showed concern about his college attendance he responded; he explained a doctor excused him temporarily for stress relief.

Ever since then he's done nothing but stay in his room and occasionally come out to eat and use the bathroom. He was a sorry sight that deeply bothered Kari. She wanted to say something only to be halted by their mother.

"He'll be okay Kari dear. Just give him some time."

After his mental breakdown in front of Sora, Tai felt like it was best to go back to the place he was most comfortable. He didn't know long he would be staying, he just knew that he'd be safer here than he was in his apartment. After what he had done to two of his closest friends, he didn't want to be anywhere near them or the expressions that haunted his dreams. Every night he stared at his ceiling in resignation. He'd eventually let the dark mass in his stomach surface as he cried himself to sleep.

 **May 13, 2007**

"I found Tai!" Sora exclaimed in her room full of friends.

Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and the second generation sat awaiting further information.

"Kari texted me and told me that he went home. He's a real wreck, guys."

"I thought it was Matt's job to be all depressing and moody?" Izzy quipped. He expected retaliation from Matt but it never came. Matt was too worried to address Izzy's sarcasm.

"God, he's such a dumbass. I think I should go punch him in the face and just make up like we always do." He scoffed. Everyone thought it was funny that the two had a habit of fighting before things went back to normal.

"Internalizing his emotions can't be good for his health." Joe, the aspiring doctor, pondered about his friend.

"Mimi, we didn't ask but can you tell us what exactly happened on that night?" TK felt like they needed more details if they wanted to help Tai in any way.

Mimi began to recap the events and even included their encounter with Matt and Sora, much to their embarrassment.

"We really didn't need to know that!" TK gagged at the thought of his brother.

"Stay focused TK" Izzy replied.

"So, I stayed with him because he was sick. I was worried about his health and I felt like I had to be there for him. He was tossing in his sleep and I just figured I'd help steady him and I ended up falling asleep too."

As the picture was painted clearly, the group still couldn't shake one question that was on their minds.

"Mimi, do you love Tai?" Davis brashly asked. It was in his nature to stick his foot in his mouth as everyone just stared at him, open-mouthed.

Mimi didn't say anything for a while which caused their stare to shift from Davis to her.

"I don't know" she whispered. "We shouldn't be together, we're so different, and – "

"So different? Please!" Izzy didn't miss a beat. "You guys have always had so much fun together and you were always there to pick each other up when you fell. You shouldn't write off a relationship between you two so easily."

Everyone was astonished at Izzy's reaction. Especially since he used to have a serious crush on Mimi in high school. He had revealed to them that he's been noticing for years that Tai's and Mimi's behavior towards each other changed without them even realizing it.

"Yeah, but Tai just…the way he looked at me and the way he talked to me."

Sora stopped her there. She hadn't told anybody but Matt what had happened in front of the supermarket. Matt was admittedly pissed that Tai talked to his girlfriend and Tai's oldest friend like that but he was in no position to do anything considering Tai dropped off the face of the earth.

Sora asked Mimi if they could talk in secret for a moment, away from prying ears.

When they stepped into Mimi's room, Mimi eyed her carefully, trying to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to hear.

Mimi gasped and held a hand over her mouth as she learned the truth about Tai. She exasperatedly flopped to the floor due to her overwhelming mass of emotions. She didn't know what to think, what to say, or what to do. She was broken but she now knew that Tai was too and just like all those years ago; he needed her again.

After everything was out there, people began clearing out, vowing to think of something to help their friend. Davis and the gang had to go study for a big test that was coming up, and Matt, Joe, and Izzy decided to head back to Matt's apartment; leaving the two girls alone.

"Sora, I don't know what to do."

Sora turned to look at her friend who now had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Tai is trying to isolate himself again. He's hurting and I want to help him but I don't know how I can." Her quiet sobs were the loudest thing that Sora had ever heard. It destroyed her to watch her friend suffer but what made it worse was that Mimi was still trying to help a boy that had broken her heart into a million fragments. Her sincerity truly knew no bounds.

Sora didn't know what to say for a while. She decided to think before she opened her mouth. She didn't want to light a fuse or further Mimi's depression.

"Mimi" she started "Tai is strong. He was strong enough to lead us through the darkest time of our lives. He might be going through a rough patch right now and it's wrong that he hurt you but remember that this isn't your fault and that he'll come back stronger than ever like he always does."

Mimi nearly tackled Sora off of her feet. Her tears stung her eyes and made their way onto Sora's cotton shirt; leaving tear stains all over her shoulder.

Sora patted her on the back to try and coax her friend.

When Matt opened the door to his apartment there he was. He was leaning back on a kitchen chair, dressed semi-formally, propping himself up and keeping his balance with a foot against the table.

"Yo."

"Why are you here Tai?"

"This is my apartment too, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you shouldn't just take off like that without telling anybody."

Tai turned his face ever so slowly to look at his steaming friend. "Why do you care?" There was no desperation in Tai's voice, no anger, no disgust, no anything. He was utterly indifferent and uncaring which only fanned the flames under Matt's fire.

"You've got some nerve pulling this shit Tai! I've seen you do so many stupid things but this one just takes the goddamn cake."

Izzy and Joe were readying themselves to hold Matt back before he pounced on his roommate.

Tai ignored his roommate's statement.

"Hey, Joe. Hey, Izzy. Long time no see, how have you been?"

One look at him would tell he didn't mean that. He was asking out of courtesy because he hadn't seen them in quite some time.

"Tai, what is wrong with you?" Izzy asked. He wasn't asking from a place of aggression but rather of worry.

"I'd assume you all know by now? Did Matt send the picture around or what?"

"I wouldn't fucking do something like that Tai! I didn't get the context of what was going on! I said I was sorry!"

Joe finally spoke up. "Yeah, we heard. But do you know everything?"

Tai stopped rocking back and forth on the chair. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know everything Tai?" Joe asked again, adamantly. "Did you give Mimi the opportunity to explain what happened?"

"N-"

"Yeah, that's right, you didn't. A natural born leader my ass. A leader listens to those he leads."

Izzy and Matt were stunned by Joe's demeanor. Someone who was always wanting to pussyfoot around every situation was taking charge and telling Tai like it was.

"What do you know that I don't?"

"The truth."

Tai stood up from his position. "Tell me."

"If you want to know that, you'll have to ask Mimi yourself."

Tai grabbed Joe by the collar but Joe didn't budge or avert his glare. Tai was taken back by Joe's conviction.

"What you did was totally out of character and uncalled for. You better make up for what you've done."

Joe removed Tai's hand from his collar and gestured the other two to leave the apartment with him.

Joe's words resonated in Tai's mind. It only confused him further. He had to know what really happened on that night but he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

 **May 27, 2007**

Tai managed to get back into his original routine. He was not punished for his absent time because he was given clearance by his doctor to take a stress leave. He went back to playing for his soccer team and tried focusing on the things that were within his grasp rather than the unruly emotions that battered around his brain.

His grades improved, his soccer performances improved, but he still felt like something was missing. He still hadn't talked to Mimi. In fact, he avoided her. He made minimal conversation with Matt or Sora whenever he ran into them but never made it past three-word sentences. Same applied to Joe and Izzy, who texted him more frequently now after the scare he gave them.

He was still mulling over everything that happened two weeks ago. He couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to talk to Mimi.

"Perhaps she moved on by now," he said to himself while staring at the ceiling one night. He hoped she had found someone; someone who would make up for the shitty way that he treated her. Then a selfish part of his mind adamantly opposed this thought. That part wanted Mimi all to himself even if it hurt her. He tried not to listen to this side as it tormented him but he couldn't help but feel himself slip under its influence sometimes.

His college soccer team had made their way into the playoffs and were one win away from the championship. Colleges from all over Japan were competing and Tai and his team knocked them off one at a time. He never stopped to pay attention to whether his friends showed up or not. He was too busy trying to focus on the path in front of him. He was afraid he'd be distracted and let his emotions break free from their cage. If he took the time to look, he would've learned that Mimi, a girl who hates sports, came to watch every single game and silently cheer him on.

Mimi couldn't bring herself to talk to him either. She was scared of stepping on his toes and reliving the nightmare all over again. She didn't think such big, soft eyes were capable of such a hateful stare. She didn't want to see it again; afraid that it would ruin the image of Tai's perfect face for her forever. She opted to silently support him in whatever way she could. That way she could try to be there for him while also keeping her distance so she wouldn't get burned.

Mimi's grades had slipped slightly but she was still passing. She had most of her cooking show figured out but still no co-host. She started thinking she'd have to stand up there alone anyway but she wished she wouldn't have to.

Her class saw the weakness in her heart and took full advantage of it to push ahead of her. "It really is a dog eat dog world," she said to herself when she thought about her class' behavior.

 **June 1, 2007**

This was the last month in the semester. Everyone was preparing for exams and cluing up assignments. It was beginning to feel like summer rolled around. The days were hot and dry, and the young people were itching to hit up the beaches. One major distraction they had left before semester's end was the newspaper headline.

Tai's college team made it to the finals and were kicking off against a rival school for the championship. The tickets sold out within the first hour of release and the whole campus was buzzing with excitement. Matt, Sora, and Mimi all agreed that they would go together and watch him play even though he's been acting so differently.

At the game, Sora couldn't help but steal glances at Mimi to see how she was reacting. Her body language blatantly gave away her anxiety. She twirled her hair, she picked at her nails, she bit her lower lip, and she messed around with her hands a lot.

The score was 1-1 with only a few minutes left. Tai ripped down the field with an unbridled desire to win. His competitive fire was operating on all cylinders as he blew by the defense.

The rival school's star athlete sliding tackled Tai illegally, giving him the opportunity for a penalty kick. Tai was injured on the play and was undoubtedly sure he sprained his ankle. The coach called a brief time out to get him examined.

"Kamiya, let me switch you out for another kicker."

"No coach, this one is mine."

The coach insisted on taking him out of the game but Tai's determination was unwavering and it earned a smidgeon of the coach's respect.

"Knock em' dead Kamiya."

Mimi saw the whole thing happen. Sora watched as she clenched her fists tightly in front of her face in what almost looked like a prayer of some kind. She was genuinely worried and that touched Sora's heart.

Tai hobbled back out onto the field.

"Just a couple more steps Tai. You can do that!" He tried to convince himself. Looking around the stadium for the first time in weeks he spotted three of his friends and locked eyes with none other than Mimi.

He noticed the gentle expression her eyes gave him and the way her lips innocently parted. It was at that moment his adrenaline kicked in. His ankle no longer ached. He winded up and punted the ball with intense force and rotation around the defense. His shot grazed the rival goalie's glove and ricocheted into the net causing the crowd break into an uproar.

They still had a minute left in the game but managed to stall it out.

Tai's team tackled him as they won. They raised him on their shoulders and celebrated him as the crowd cheered. He looked back at Mimi who was smiling ever so subtly. She was so far away but he could see it and his chest ached. He felt his heart beat rapidly as if it were trying to break free from the prison bars that were his rib cage.

He watched her as she left the arena; he was totally fixed on her position, forgetting to even celebrate with his team. He was broken free from his spell when he was invited to a celebration party at a teammate's place.

Tai showed up back at his apartment, opting to go to the party instead of getting bandaged up. I mean they won the championships. It would hurt his image if he didn't go. Besides he thought his ankle didn't hurt that bad.

Tai showered and got dressed up to go. He was sporting the classic tie and white shirt with the top button undone and a pair of ripped jeans that accentuated his lower features.

He put on his best cologne which he only reserved for special occasions and made sure to have a pack of mints on him. Despite all of this, he did absolutely nothing with his hair; he never did.

Matt was also getting ready to go as his band was playing for the party,

"Congrats Tai. I watched the game, you came through for your team."

"Thanks, Matt."

Things were still awkward but not nearly as bad as they were. He knew it would take some time to go back to normal but at least he knew they were making progress.

Matt showed up to the party a little earlier so that he and his band could get set up. Tai showed up alone to a crowd full of cheers, back pats, and students offering to get him a drink. Amongst his welcome brigade were countless girls practically throwing themselves at him.

At a normal party, he would've scoped out the scene and took the hottest girl he could find back home but right now that didn't interest him. He made small talk and carried on as if everything was normal but he could not deny his eyes were scanning the room looking for someone.

Sora had a hard time convincing Mimi to go. She fought her on it for hours.

"I can't go! Tai will be there!"

"You have to face him at some point girl!"

"I don't want to, can I just be alone forever?" Mimi asked melodramatically.

Sora began picking out her clothes for her anyway. Mimi knew she wasn't getting out of this. Sora was as stubborn as the boys when it came to things like this.

"Even if he doesn't talk to you, it's good for you to get out of the house and enjoy yourself! I never thought I'd have to convince Mimi Tachikawa to go to a party!"

She was right. Mimi knew she loved to dance, and drink, and flirt around with boys. She decided to try and make the most of it no matter what happened.

Tai was off dancing with some random girl that was all over his body. She was grinding her hips on his groin and tried to encourage his hands to caress her.

After looking around for Mimi for a while, he assumed she wasn't coming and went to get his jacket from one of the bedrooms; he needed a smoke. He only ever had a smoke in his most dire situations. He fought the temptation on the grounds he needed to maintain his health and convincing himself it was a dirty habit. Sometimes though, he just needed to fill his body with something else other than distress.

The room seemed to freeze when she walked in.

The brunette was wearing her hair in a perfect bun with long tassels of her hair delicately hanging over her face. She was wearing a shade of pink lipstick that made hearts stop left and right. Her figure was wrapped tightly in a spaghetti strap black dress that hugged her in _all_ the right places. She got her drink, while men gawked and women envied, and then began to search diligently for Tai.

She was looking for his tall, spiky hair but still hadn't seen him yet. As always, she was swarmed by guys as soon as she walked through the door. They were offering her drinks, shooting her compliments, and trying their best pick up lines hoping to score with her.

A blonde guy was trying pretty persistently to get her to dance with him but she wasn't really interested.

"What harm would one dance do gorgeous? It's a party after all! Have fun!"

"No, sorry I'm not interested."

She was too busy to be concerned about generic college boy trying to get into her panties.

Everywhere she turned there were more boys hitting on her and while regular Mimi would relish in their shameless begging and manipulate them to do her bidding, there was only one thing she was interested in; or one person rather.

She abruptly interrupted the next guy who hit on her to ask where Tai was.

"Kamiya the Hero? He went to get his coat from the room upstairs I think. Why are you – " and with that, she turned and walked away from the confused boy.

She climbed the stairs and with each step, her heartbeat became more intense. She could hear it thumping over the music and she was sure that everyone else could hear it too. She was so painfully nervous and contemplated leaving the party at least four times before she got upstairs but she swallowed those feelings and pressed forward.

She went to the room at the end of the hall where everyone was keeping their coats. She took a deep breath and time slowed as she opened the door. She watched in horror as Sophie from her drama class, who she hated more than anybody else, had pulled Tai in by his collar and took his lips in hers.

She felt like she was having a literal heart attack. Her heart ached to the point it was causing her to hurt physically. She was hyper-aware of the fact she was shivering and of the tears that flooded her perfect makeup but none of that mattered right now. Tai was there, locking lips with her mortal enemy, and she had to walk in on it. ' _At least he's happy'_ she thought to herself as she smiled ever so slightly before running back downstairs.

Tai, whos eyes were open the whole time, turned his head to lock onto Mimi. She had tears pouring from her eyes but she cracked him the smallest, weakest smile that he had ever seen. It tore him to shreds. He just came in to get his jacket but the girl he was dancing with wouldn't take no for an answer. As soon as his back was no longer turned to her, she pulled him in and kissed him suddenly, surprising him. He tried to pull away but she wouldn't relent in her grip and that was when Mimi walked in.

He finally managed to push the girl off of him as he gave chase. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"What's the hurry hun? You shouldn't worry about that ditzy bitch."

"That ditzy bitch is important to me you crazy whore."

Sophie shot him a devilish grin as he turned to leave the room. Sophie never liked Mimi, not a single thing about her. She couldn't place her finger on it but the fact that she didn't like her was enough reason to be mean to her. She made Mimi's transition into college hell every chance she could get. She heard that something was going on between Mimi Tachikawa and Taichi Kamiya and began to plot. She saw the party as her opportunity and was fortunate enough to find the right moment.

"If I'm lucky she'll drop out." She giggled to herself sadistically before meshing back into the crowd of people.

Tai sifted his way through the crowd. Mimi was nowhere to be seen and he began to panic. He had to set this straight right now as if his life depended on it. He ran into Sora who was doing shots with some college kids.

"Sora, have you seen Mimi?!"

Sora was pretty hammered so when she tried to speak to him it was heavily slurred.

"I think she went outsiiiiide" she giggled "why Taiiii? Do you neeeed her?"

 _'I'll deal with her later'_ he thought as he began pushing people out of his way. His ankle hurt like hell but he wasn't going to let some small ankle injury stop him, he saved the world damn it.

Mimi was standing on the curb twiddling her thumbs as she waited for a taxi to pull up. She wiped her tears but there was no fixing her ruined makeup. She felt so many emotions all at once that she just shut down by the time she got outside. It was cold. She was cold but she didn't care. Nothing mattered as far as she was concerned.

She was staring blankly into space when she heard a lighter flick next to her. It was Tai and he was _smoking?!_

"You know that's bad for you right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I've never seen you smoke before."

"Nobody has. I've only smoked five cigarettes over the last four years."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I only do it when I'm crazy stressed out."

There was a long pause. It felt endless and while both wanted to break the silence they felt powerless to do so. Tai channeled his courage and decided to say something to the broken girl.

"Can you tell me everything that happened on that night?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to, I just – "

"Okay."

So, she talked and he listened attentively. She started explaining right back from the beginning, back as far as junior high, when she began to fall for him. With every word she uttered, she felt herself getting closer and closer to tears while Tai looked at her offering little to no expression at all. It was killing her that he wasn't reacting and he didn't even know it.

"– and that's when I walked in to find you making out with Sophie!" She was crying angrily at this point. She couldn't contain her emotions any longer. Her frustration bubbled out of her like the fizz in a soft drink.

"Mimi, I wasn't making out with Sophie. That sadistic bitch was probably just trying to get under your skin and she forcefully grabbed me I swear!"

"That's hard to believe given your reputation!"

"Fuck, here we go."

"Yes, here we go. Tai, how can I take you seriously when all you've ever been known for was breaking girls' hearts and using them for sex?"

Tai didn't say anything for a minute. She was right and he knew it. He only ever used girls for personal gain before but this time was different.

"Mimi, you're not like the other girls."

"How am I not? I seem to be just the type you always preyed on!"

"Mimi, when you helped me with Sora you had the best of intentions. I was so scared, for years even, but you managed to encourage me to brush off my fear and go for it. I got my heart broken and I never really recovered from that. I went down the wrong path. I treated girls horribly after that not giving a second thought to their feelings because I felt it was only fair since I had to go through that. I was afraid of commitment, I couldn't let go of those negative feelings, and it crippled me for so long."

He took a drag to compose himself before continuing.

"When I found out that you were moving back to Japan, I was genuinely thrilled. I was glad to have you back in my life again after you were so far away. You were always a good friend I could turn to no matter what happened. Even when I broke hearts on the regular, you'd always try to make me feel better about myself because that's just how kind you are. We might not have always gotten along but I knew I could count on you whenever I needed you most and this is how I return the favor. I'm such a cunt.

"I don't know when exactly it happened but something changed when I looked at you one day. I started noticing all of the little things you did and how beautiful you looked while doing them. I didn't admit it to myself at the time but I had it bad for you. I rationalized it to the point that I convinced myself that I didn't want to be with you and it was just friendly admiration but I was so wrong. When I finally realized how I really felt, I was petrified. After everything that happened to Sora I just couldn't go through that again; not with another close friend. Who would I turn to if you rejected me too?"

He stopped, trying to gauge her emotions but she just stared at him indifferently like he had done to her. _'She's probably waiting for me to get to my point'_ he thought.

"Mimi, I'm afraid. I'm afraid to fall in love with you, but I can't help myself. What I did after that night was appalling and I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me forever but I just wish I was awake to feel your touch. It's stupid and corny I know but it's the truth. I've been trying to find the words for weeks but I just kept running away. God, I'm such a shitty person; just letting you go through all of that."

Mimi turned her back to Tai; he hung his head in shame. He heard her sobbing and decided it was best to leave her alone. He turned to walk away when he felt a delicate hand grip his wrist.

"Don't you dare leave me alone."

"Mimi."

"You _are_ a stupid cunt. You made me feel so awful Taichi Kamiya but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried to beat you out of my brain but you just kept coming back with that chaotic brown hair, and those big brown eyes, and that stupid, _stupid_ grin of yours. I hate you Tai but I don't want you out of my life either."

"What are you saying?"

"God, you really are hopeless. I want to be with you Tai. I have for so long."

She was expecting an answer but what she got a deep passionate kiss that rocked her to her very core. Both had many partners over the years but nothing ever compared to that moment. Mimi was sure that electric was arcing off their bodies it was so perfect. He was everything that she imagined him to be.

As they pulled apart their eyes met. Tai looked down at the petite girl, with her make up ruined, and her hair in a mess. "You look beautiful tonight."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that if you want to make it up to me" she stifled a laugh. "But seriously though, I look so bad right now!"

"I was being serious Mimi, you look like the most beautiful clown I've ever seen!"

She punched him in the ribs causing him to jump.

"OW!"

"You're such a jerk Tai" she huffed and turned away.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and his mouth was dangerously close to her ear. He gently nibbled on her earlobe and whispered, "you love that about me." Her face turned a vibrant hue of red in response.

That was when Mimi's cab pulled up.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone. First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading thus far. Uncharacteristically, I'd like to comment on the fact that it has been a few days since my last chapter.

I have been absolutely swamped with college and as such, the frequency of updates has declined. This may be the case for quite a while but I intend to finish all stories that I have started; it just may take a while.

Bare with me and be sure to leave a review!

* * *

Inside, the people were going crazy. It was undoubtedly the party of the year. Space was so limited that even the smallest of men and women had to bully their way through the crowd. Nevertheless, everyone was having a great time; especially an intoxicated Sora.

Sora was always so motherly and caring of everybody. Upon consumption of enough alcohol, she became the "fun mom" so to speak. Partying, cheering, dancing with guys; yet still caring for anybody who was sick or needed a ride home. Matt didn't mind her dancing with guys but he wished he didn't have to play at the party so he could be the one dancing with her.

He finished up playing another song and after nearly two hours on stage, he called into the mic that he was hanging it up for the night. The crowd would've turned sour if the host hadn't booked a DJ for when Matt's time was up. Matt wasn't offended in the least as he went to search for his fiery girlfriend.

He spotted her amongst the crowd, due to her trademark hair, amongst a group of soccer players. There were guys from Tai's team and girls she played pickup games with and they were just having a blast. Matt never really fit in with them because he's never been a jock. He's always been the writer, the poet, the musician type and he still finds it strange from time to time that his girlfriend is so sporty.

It kept her really fit though, to the point that he could never get through a conversation without sizing her up thoroughly. In fact, he hadn't noticed that he was scanning her until he saw her pushing her way through the crowd towards him.

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" She cocked an eyebrow seductively.

"And what if I do?" He always tried to play it cool but Sora made his heart do flips.

"Play your cards right and I might just take you home." It might not have sounded that sexy considering they had to yell it amongst the crowd but it was more than enough to make Matt hot under the collar.

"And why wouldn't I be taking you home huh?"

"I mean, I don't know for sure, but I think that I have a nicer apartment." She winked at him playfully.

It was nice for them to wind down and enjoy themselves for a change; especially with all the shit that has been going on lately. Tai and Mimi were the furthest things from their minds right now.

The DJ put on an easily recognizable hit and the crowd burst into excitement.

"Oh, my god! I love this song!"

She grabbed Matt's hand before he could react and she dragged him out onto the floor. Matt was amazed at the sheer strength she possessed as she effortless pushed people out of her way to get to the makeshift dance floor in the huge living room.

Grinding wasn't something that Sora would normally do. It was a different story when she was drinking though. She rarely did it with other guys but it never meant anything and it didn't compare to the way she did it with Matt. She made him well aware that she only had eyes for him.

Matt always felt super uncomfortable whenever she danced with him like this. He loved it but it made resisting the temptation of taking her home early excruciatingly painful. _'She's getting it tonight'_ he couldn't help but think about all the things he was going to do to his girlfriend when they got home. She couldn't help but think the same thing.

* * *

Outside Tai finished up his cigarette and stomped it out on the ground. He looked over at Mimi who was staring like she expected him to say something. The cab driver was just waiting on the curb impatiently for somebody to get in. Otherwise, he just wasted his time coming out to this address.

Before either of them had a chance to make a decision they were shoved aside by two young girls.

"I'm so sorry." The soberer of the two said. "She needs to get home right away, I hope you understand."

Tai just cracked an approving smile and Mimi spoke up.

"Sure, that's fine! Get home safely you two!"

Mimi was glad that the decision was made for her. She wanted to spend more time with Tai anyway and at what better place than at a party? Fun was their middle name after all!

Mimi turned to Tai and looped her arm in his. He was stunned at her sudden change in disposition. As they began to walk towards the house Mimi stopped.

"Shit! My makeup is super messed up. This is your fault, Tai." She scowled at him.

"I-I'm sorry! I think you look fine!"

"Well, it's a good thing that I always take some makeup with me in my purse!" She put a hand on her hip sassily. "I just need to find the bathroom."

"I'll go look for one, I'll be right back." He gave her a peck on the cheek as he took off into the sea of people.

Tai's kiss left Mimi in awe holding her cheek in the driveway. She never expected his lips to be so tender. His kiss left her craving more; she felt her stomach wind into knots at the thought of him.

What felt like seconds was actually minutes. Mimi was so distraught by the touch of Tai's lips that her sense of time melted away. Tai emerged from the crowd exasperated.

"I found a bathroom" he managed to squeeze out as he panted.

"Good work Kamiya! Now, where is it?" She gave him mock encouragement. They threw so much sarcasm at each other that they both learned not to take it to heart.

"Upstairs, first door on the right." He was still trying desperately to catch his breath.

As she began to walk past him she put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in; putting her mouth by his ear.

"You don't want to join me in the bathroom, do you?"

He stiffened his posture and felt a rush of red overwhelm his cheeks. His exhaustion from breaching the party was no longer an issue.

"I'm just kidding!" She winked at him and waved teasingly as she walked away. She left him in a stunned mess at the end of the driveway and she greatly enjoyed it.

He couldn't help but stare at her figure as she made her way to the entrance. She was petite for sure but she had it going on. She had nice hips and a cute bubble butt from all the working out she did. Her chest wasn't the biggest but something about them just drew Tai like a moth to a flame. He had to make a conscious effort to close his open mouth.

"Shit, she didn't tell me if she wanted me to wait out here or if I should go inside!"

Tai wasn't one for thinking things through so he just went with his instinct as usual. He made his way back into the party; greeted once again by cheers, booze, and needy women. He didn't care for any of it, he just couldn't wait until his eyes met Mimi's again.

* * *

Mimi was grateful that this house had three bathrooms. It made party congestion a lot less likely so she could fix her makeup in peace.

"God, Tai really ruined my makeup. I'll make sure he makes up for it some way or another. Maybe pay up in smooches?" She giggled giddily at the notion of her new man giving her kisses apologetically.

* * *

After about ten minutes or so, Tai began to get a little antsy. _'What's taking her so long?'_ he pondered. Just as he made the decision to go towards the upstairs bathroom he saw Mimi at the top of the stairs. He was love-struck. She was a knockout, that's for sure.

Mimi and Tai almost instantly locked eyes. This was mostly because she could easily spot his hair from a mile away and he couldn't _NOT_ notice the most beautiful girl in the room. It was in his nature to take the prettiest girl in the room home after all. Tonight, it was somebody that was right in front of him most of his life and he couldn't be more excited about it.

Tai made distance across the house, albeit slowly, brushing shoulders with every drunken individual at the party. As he got to the foot of the stairs, the thoughts that sat on the tip of his tongue were swallowed. He was left with an empty vocabulary at the sight of her radiant beauty.

She noticed him open his mouth to say something and then close it again. She took it as a compliment and was quite proud of her short notice work.

"The great Taichi Kamiya has no words?" She spoke loudly, over the thumping crowd.

Tai, being ever smooth, responded without delay "there are no words worthy of praising you."

She was caught off guard by his suave behavior. She was so used to the playful Tai, the reckless Tai, the rambunctious Tai; this was definitely a change of pace that made her heart flutter in surprise and embarrassment.

"Wanna dance?" He asked her nonchalantly, gesturing with his thumb to the living room.

"Yes!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the floor.

They both saw Matt and Sora blurring the line between grinding and dry humping out on the floor and looked at each other with a perturbed expression.

"Ewww!" They both exclaimed making the other laugh.

Neither of them knew how long they were dancing. Their bodies were inseparable, their skin glistening with sweat, taking in each other's every breath, every movement, every expression. With this context, "magical" wouldn't be the appropriate word; but to them, that was how it felt. They couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't done something like this sooner.

They felt the heat of the alcohol flush their skin. Their heads were polluted with the intoxicating qualities of their beverages. It only amplified the closeness they felt while simultaneously reducing inhibitions.

Their distorted sense of time was jarred as Mimi felt a sudden rush of ice cold liquid splash all over her. She squealed in response to the act. It was Sophie holding an empty cup.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Mimi!" Sophie sprinkled mock compassion onto her words. She had to resist the urge not to crack a grin at the sight of Mimi drenched with booze.

Mimi wasn't falling for her fake kindness. Everyone else may have given Sophie the benefit of the doubt but she knew better. She knew it was intentional but was in no position to retaliate. She didn't want to be labeled the psycho bitch after Sophie essentially apologized and portrayed the situation as an accident. She was a fellow drama student after all.

Tai and Mimi looked around and it was evident that people stopped dancing and were staring and conversing directly into their peers' ears as to not let their words of judgment reach the victim. Their gaze seemed to burn holes into her ego and she just felt like she had to get out of there.

She began pushing her way through the crowd when she saw fiery locks zoom past her in Sophie's direction. Mimi stopped dead in her tracks to witness what was about to transpire.

Sora was always genuine, she was always compassionate, and empathetic to a degree some would consider a weakness. However, her kindness knew bounds. When her friends were messed with, she was not about to stand for that shit.

She made her way over angrily at the sight of the insincere Sophie _accidentally_ spilling her drink all over Mimi. She wasn't having it tonight.

"Hey! Bitch!" She called out and Sophie turned into a face full of rum and coke. The majority of the ice cubes fell down her shirt causing her to spasm.

"What the fuck?!" She was trying to play the victim.

"You know what you did, you spiteful whore! Don't ever fuck with my friend again if you know what's good for you."

Mimi was moved to tears by Sora's actions. Tai was absolutely flabbergasted because he'd never seen that side of her before. Matt was in the corner stifling a laugh but not very effectively. The party was the scene as it played out before them.

The host of the party popped into the situation. He was heavily intoxicated but could still formulate words. He cued to cut the music and the DJ stopped playing.

"What's going on here? Everything okay?" Pointing fingers to the three girls and Tai.

Sophie piped up belligerently. "No, you inebriated dumb-fuck! This girl just threw her drink on me on purpose!"

Sora was quick to retaliate "you threw your drink on Mimi for no reason!"

"Oh no, the poor little princess got a little wet. The slut should be used to that feeling by now."

Mimi was on the verge of tears. Between the bickering, Sophie's awful words, and the party now focusing all their attention on her, she was just overwhelmed and wanted to go home and crawl in a hole.

She lowered her head to stare at her feet when she felt a strong hand placed on her shoulder. Tai tilted her chin up with his fingers and she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay Mimi?" She could tell that he was on the verge of tears himself. Either that or he was seething with anger and suppressing it before he did something impulsive like always.

She just subtly nodded in response.

The host staggered up to the scowling Sophie drunkenly.

"You're gonna have to go."

"What?! Why me?! Why not them?!"

"I think I speak for the majority when I say we don't want you around fucking up this awesome ass party!"

The crowd cheered much to Sophie's annoyance.

"What the fuck ever, I don't need this shit!" She stormed off rudely yelling obscenities at those in her way.

The room had an air of smugness about it as she left the building. The host walked over to Tai and Mimi who were given some space by the crowd.

"Everything good?" He high-fived his teammate Tai and offered a sincere apology to Mimi for the way Sophie behaved.

"Yeah, I think we're alright. Thanks, pal!"

"Alright people! Let's get this shit back on track!" He cued the music and the party continued as if nothing happened.

Mimi and Tai were approached by Sora and Matt. Sora hugged the soaking wet Mimi and Matt placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"You okay Mimi?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

"Your dress is ruined now though. I wish I brought some spare clothes, Mimi!" Sora felt bad for the poor girl. She thought it had to be uncomfortable to be standing there with alcohol drenched clothes sticking to her skin.

"It's okay though. I'm so glad you stood up for me Sora. You're the best!" She gave her friend another hug; Sora becoming aware of the sticky mess this time.

"What are you gonna do now? I mean it's hard to party with that kind of situation." Matt chirped, trying to make light of the whole thing.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mimi shrieked jokingly. The group of them laughed.

Mimi was about to say something else but she was interrupted by Tai.

"I think it's time for me to make sure Mimi gets home and gets out of those cloth-" He stopped himself but it was too late. Matt and Sora were already giving him cheeky looks. Mimi suddenly became very interested at the sight of her feet; trying to hide how rosy her cheeks had become. Tai's cheeks were overwhelmed with a similar rush of heat.

"What was that Tai? Hm?" Sora leaned in really close eyeing him teasingly.

"What exactly are you going to do when you bring her home, Tai? Hm?" Matt leaned in as well, reiterating his girlfriend's behavior.

"Well, uh, she'll get sick if she doesn't get out of those wet clothes! We wouldn't want that to happen!" He thought he saved himself from his peers' wrath but it was to no avail.

"Sure Tai! Whatever!" Sora giggled and winked at him.

Matt put an arm around each of them and pulled them closer together. "Just…try not to break her Tai." He winked and laughed heartily at their sudden jumpy reactions.

The two of them spouted verbal diarrhea for a minute before they caved. They waved goodbye to their friends and called a taxi. Mimi insisted they wait outside much to Tai's dismay; he didn't want her to get sick but she insisted. Mimi wanted the opportunity to spend a little more time alone with Tai.

"Here." Tai gestured she take his jacket.

"But then, won't you get cold?" She asked, looking as innocent as ever. She wanted the jacket but she wanted him to insist on her wearing it. It gave her some sort of twisted satisfaction.

"Oh no. You're wearing this jacket. You think you're so cute, don't you?" He asked jokingly.

"You don't think I'm cute?" She feigned sorrow, curling her lips into a pout causing Tai to laugh and plant a quick kiss on her lips.

"I think you're adorable." He held her close to his chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly and she knew he was just as nervous as she was.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we spend the night at your place?"

Tai was no stranger to taking girls home after the first night. His Kamiya charm was usually enough to win the heart of any girl and make them putty in his hands within minutes. Because of his frequent encounters with women, he often had a nonchalant disposition to the whole process. Mimi; however, made him feel like a nervous teenager with the girl he like liked. Mimi couldn't help but notice his crimson hue and it amused her greatly.

"I mean…unless you don't want me to?" She asked coyly. She loved teasing him because his animated reactions always made it worth it.

"No, no, no! That's not what I mean! We can go to my place if you want!" He turned his head so he didn't have to look into her tempting pools of honey. Also to hide the fact that his skin had forsaken him with a red glow that could be seen for miles.

Mimi leaned over to the side to try and make eye contact with Tai but he kept turning his head to the other direction awkwardly.

She leaned in and kissed his neck causing the boy to jump. "What's wrong Tai?" she looked at him modestly. She was trying to keep her own emotions in check and was doing a far better job than her companion.

He paused for a second before seeing headlights heading towards them.

"L-look, our cab is here."

 _'Just in the nick of time too'_ he mused.

She was disappointed that she couldn't tease him more but it was time to go. To get away from the crazy events that happened tonight. It hadn't been all bad. I mean, she managed to snare the man of her dreams so that was a win in Mimi Tachikawa's book.

* * *

Back inside Matt and Sora were out on the upstairs balcony looking at the new couple. Both were feeling quite a buzz from the copious amounts of alcohol they consumed. They were giggling at their interactions unbeknownst to Tai and Mimi.

"Remember when we used to be like that?" Sora gushily asked, looping her arm around Matt's.

"Yeah, we were scared to death of each other at first. You were so cute."

"Yeah? What did I do that was so cute huh?"

"Well, I remember that one time that you tried to cook me a lunch and ended up slipping and spilling spaghetti sauce all over your head; all because you were nervous about me watching you."

"It took me weeks to convince you I was a good cook after that!" They both laughed as they pulled closer together.

A comfortable silence filled the air for a few minutes. They were at the point in the relationship where they didn't have to talk to enjoy the other's company.

"I'm so glad that the two of them finally woke the fuck up," Matt remarked.

"Yeah, me too. But I swear to God, if Tai breaks her heart like all the other girls, he's dead meat."

"I'll pass the message on."

"Roger roger."

They both burst into hysterics. After their laughter faded they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Their gaze wasn't averted by the drunk individual who ran out onto the balcony and jumped over the railing into the bushes, and the crowd cheering at the act.

Instead, they remained entranced by each other before leaning in. They met each other halfway and what started as a soft kiss, deepened into something more meaningful. The crowd let out an "ou" at their expense. One intoxicated patron yelled at the couple. "GET A ROOM!" The crowd cheered in response.

The two pulled apart for oxygen. They were flustered, and suddenly became embarrassed when they realized a room full of eyes was staring at them.

"Let's get out of here." Matt gestured with his thumb.

"Yeah. Let's."


	5. Chapter 5

The cab ride to Tai's apartment was unnerving for them both. They blankly stared out of opposite windows in the backseat. They seldom made eye contact but when they did, they simply shot each other a weak smile and went back to the window.

Tai had a reputation for being bold with girls. His confidence never wavered when it came to seducing women; he always told them like it was and being anxious was never an issue. Now, he found himself unable to meet Mimi's gaze, unable to yank the words from his tightening throat, and definitely unable to make any sort of physical contact.

Even though their lips melted together so flawlessly mere moments ago, he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart had been racing the entire time. He couldn't believe his actions yet it seemed to come so easily, so naturally for him. For once in his life, that moment of intimacy felt right. Through his myriad of flings, he always felt like something was off: their rhythm was off, their lips didn't match, or he just wasn't feeling it. He always found a way to make it 'work' though.

Tai usually allowed his subconscious to swallow these thoughts because he wasn't looking for anything serious but now that he found _her_ , as Mimi herself ironically phrased it years ago, he felt the unbearable pressure of regret squeeze and crush his heart. He wished he had a fresh start with which he could enjoy only her and get to know each other romantically and intimately without being tainted by past experiences.

Sure, he knew that Mimi had plenty of her own experiences as well. She wasn't a slut by any means but she did have sexual relations with other men. Some were boyfriends, a couple one night stands, she often told him about it; albeit, not in much detail which he appreciated. Her experience didn't bother him but he selfishly wished that she only knew him intimately and vice versa. He resolved that he wasn't bothered by it and that he was going to relish the time they are going to spend together going forward.

Tai hadn't realized that he was entranced by his thoughts until a delicate hand brushed against his; causing him to snap out of his spell. Mimi accidentally touched his hand and their gaze met. Their cheeks were a light shade of pink, even noticeable on Tai's tanned ones.

Unlike before, neither averted their gaze and tried to remain as composed as possible. Mimi took a deep breath and placed her hand over Tai's, wrapping her fingers around his palm. Tai broke their gaze to look down at her hand on his and gulped audibly. There was so much tension that filled the cab and they were grateful that the driver was blissfully unaware of the shift in atmosphere.

As it had happened throughout the course of the night; their sense of time was distorted and what had seemed like just a couple moments spanned the entire car ride back to Tai's apartment. They were still locked in a bewitched gaze when the driver, looking in his rear-view mirror, cleared his throat loudly to make his presence known and to alert them of their arrival.

Tai paid the driver and shot him a dirty look for his obnoxious behavior but shrugged it off upon exiting the vehicle. He was far too concerned about other things at the moment; rather, he was concerned about the radiant figure that stood before him with ruined hair and standing in a wet, sticky mess of a dress.

* * *

They made their way up to Tai's apartment. He didn't understand why his heart rate was erratic. Mimi had been in his apartment so many times before. Of course, it was under different implications but who said that they were even going to do anything. His main priority was to make sure she's comfortable but his mind couldn't help but wander towards other, more perverse possibilities. He shook the thought before he totally lost himself in the gutters of his mind.

As much as he wanted to take Mimi home, he was more nervous than he had ever been taking a girl to his apartment. Perhaps it was because none of the other girls really meant anything to him. Mimi meant just about everything to him. It was a new feeling that he couldn't quite explain and it concerned him but it wasn't exactly a bad feeling.

As he was unlocking the door to his apartment he had absentmindedly blurted out "now let's get you out of those clothes!" Her face began to resemble a tomato and she huffed and placed her hands on her hips in response. He did it again! He didn't understand why his mind kept going back to that place. The intentions she imagined he had were not the case at all. He meant them sincerely, with no hidden agendas.

"N-no Mimi that's not what I meant at all!"

"Sure Tai. I'm sure you say that to all the girls!" Mimi wasn't actually mad, she was just playing around. She tried to be extra careful with her body language; lest Tai get offended by her statements and ruin the entire thing.

Tai just blinked at her; perplexed by her disposition.

 _'God he's so dense!'_

Mimi broke the silence with a tinge of sass in her words. "So, are you going to let me in or do you plan on turning me into a babesicle? It's freezing out here!"

Tai snapped out of his trance and opened the door apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, Mimi! Come in, you can wear some of my clothes and you know where the shower is."

"I really should leave some hair product over here." Mimi huffed. "I don't enjoy smelling like a man. It doesn't suit my delicate frame."

Tai chortled as they entered the apartment. "What's wrong with my shampoo?"

"Nothing. It smells good on you but I mean look at me? Should I smell like forest pine?"

"Well, I do love nature!"

"Well forgive me but I am not the least bit interested in smelling like a car freshener." She shot him a pouty look befitting a princess.

"Just use some of Matt's stuff" Tai managed to squeeze out between chortles. Tai always made fun of Matt because his choices in hygiene products made him smell eerily similar to a woman.

"Why? So you can think of Matt when you're spending the night with me? Is that what you really want Tai?" She shot him a cheeky wink and laughed as he fumbled his words dumbfoundedly.

Tai saw no end to this debacle and knew exactly what he had to do. He could not believe that he was about to search for an open department store so that he could find something Mimi could wash up with. Knowing the unlikeliness anything was still open at this hour he hung his head in resignation.

"What kind of shampoo do you need?" Tai reluctantly asked. Mimi shot him a ' _that's more like it'_ look as she listed the products she required to be satisfactorily clean.

Tai slouched his shoulders and dragged himself out of the apartment. He already knew Mimi was pampered and spoiled so he should've expected this.

* * *

He scoured the area for anything that was open. No pharmacies, no grocery stores, not even any convenience stores were open. Hope seemed lost and he felt like he was doomed to listen to his diva complain the rest of the night about her masculine scent.

That was when he saw it. A lonely gas bar in the middle of nowhere with all of the lights still on. He prayed that they had some form of travel hygiene kit which would definitely suffice once he explained the situation to Mimi.

"Beats Forest Pine!"

He parked his vehicle and went in. Fortunately for him, they had travel kits for men and women. The bottles were just big enough to get her through one shower if she used excessive amounts like he expected her to. He completed his transaction with the gas attendant who looked at him with tired eyes. The cashier didn't even question the fact that he picked up a woman's travel kit.

Tai was as chipper as could be. He felt like he pulled through and he was no more than a 15-minute drive from his apartment. He could imagine that she was pouty and whining about how long he's been gone. He couldn't blame her. He'd want to get a shower right away if he was a sticky mess like she currently was.

He reached into his pocket for his car keys before he felt blunt force strike the back of his head. He stood on his two feet and staggered. His head was ringing and his vision was blurred. He could make out three silhouettes; he suspected the one with the baseball bat hit him. He reached and felt the warmth at the back of his head and pulled his hand back to find it soaked in blood.

"I'm sure you've figured this shit out by now, kid. Fork over your wallet and maybe we won't kick the shit out of you" the guy with the bat kept hitting his hand with the bat in an attempt to intimidate Tai.

Courage is a valuable quality to have, it can help you get through horrible situations when all hope seems lost. Courage is almost always a positive but Tai has always been courageous to a fault. Instead of simply forfeiting his belongings to these thugs he did exactly what Tai would do; he challenged them.

"What kind of fucking cowards blindside a guy and threaten him with numbers? I bet you scumbags get all the ladies. Newsflash, I ain't scared of girls like you."

"You hear 'em boys? He practically asked for it. Let's teach him not to fuck with us!"

The man with the bat charged at Tai and swung his bat. Tai's quick reflexes allowed him to dip away from the blow. The bat continued its path and smashed Tai's car window. The two other thugs jumped on Tai and started hitting him in the back of the head. Tai swung them off and punched the thug with the bat and felt the thug's nose break under his fist.

Tai began to feel woozy due to his concussion and staggered. The three thugs saw their opportunity and pounced Tai. They repeatedly kicked him on the ground. Tai slipped out of consciousness after taking multiple blows to the ribs and head from the baseball bat.

Tai's vision was blurred but he could see the flash of red and blue lights and he could hear the piercing shriek of sirens. He couldn't move his body no matter how hard he tried. He once again surrendered his consciousness.

* * *

Short chapter this time. I was away for quite some time and I apologize for that. I cannot guarantee the frequency of uploads but I can guarantee the story will be completed eventually.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Tai slipped in and out of consciousness as events transpired around him. Blurry silhouettes rushed to and from while he was physically incapable of intervening. Even if he had mustered the strength to move, the chances that he could speak coherently were not in his favor. Realizing this, he surrendered his stream of consciousness once again to the black void the held him within its grasp.

He finally came to his senses shrouded by darkness. Once his eyes came into focus he began to analyze his surroundings. His past gave him the tools to stay composed in dangerous and unfamiliar situations; he knew better than to have a panic attack when he didn't know where he was or what the threat level may be.

His eyes scanned the room for indicators of his location. Since he had spent most of his time unconscious for x number of hours, his eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light in the room. A digital clock with neon yellow numbers was mounted on the ceiling.

"4:03 AM? I've been out for a while."

After taking a minute to scope out the area he came to realize where he was. His surroundings were sterile, the floor tiles were white and the walls were a bland tan color. If none of that gave it away, the smell certainly would. He assumed he was admitted to a hospital and his hunch was correct. He couldn't quite figure out why he was there but then the back of his head began to throb voraciously. He reached towards his head to find that most of his body was covered in bandages. Pangs of pain raced to his chest as he recalled the brutal encounter he had in front of the gas station.

"Man, I really took quite the beating. I need to work out more or something," Tai let out a small chuckle at his words. He knew that only he himself could laugh off something like this.

* * *

Not moments after composing himself, multiple faces turned the corner. His friends and family stood before him with various reactions. He saw tears, he saw shock, he saw grateful smiles but no words were shared between them.

Tai broke the silence in a way only he would; "Hey, what's up guys?" That same goofy smile was plastered across his face, it was a staple of his being. Tai would no longer be Tai if he didn't spend his best and his worst times grinning ear to ear.

His mother and sister were the first to approach him. They hugged him cautiously as if he was as fragile as glass. His mother's tears stained the bandages wrapped around his left shoulder. Tai extended a hand to place on his mother's back to reassure her of his condition. She apologized for all her shortcomings as a mother and Tai quickly debunked her self-depreciation which only increased her weeping.

The conversations he had with each of them were blurred. Tai speculated that his concussion was the culprit. The searing pain that surged from his head down his spine was excruciating but he did his best to put on a strong front. The last thing he needed was to worry those who were closest to him any more than he already has.

Once his eyes met Mimi's his gaze became fixated on her. His eyes craved the sight of her no differently than his lungs desired oxygen. If she were to leave right now he was afraid he might drown in a sea of despair. As each friend expressed their concern for his well-being, Tai was unsure how obvious he was. He was sure everyone in the room was aware his mind was preoccupied but he couldn't stop himself.

Mimi didn't say anything or even approach him. She watched as his friends and family swarmed him and gave him their condolences. She could do nothing but stare at him with tear-filled eyes and hands clutched so tightly they were pale from restricted blood flow. She couldn't help but wonder what she could even say to him. Seeing him wrapped from head to toe in bandages made her feel only one thing: responsible.

If she hadn't been so prissy he wouldn't have left to find her what she thought she needed. All she needed was him; for him to be okay, for him to be happy, and for him to be healthy. She could see through the façade he was putting on; masquerading his pain to minimize their concerns and fears. Tai always puts on a brave face so she wasn't the least bit surprised when he acted in such a casual manner.

Mimi desperately wanted to leave but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She felt like the image before she was ripping her heart to shreds and stealing the oxygen in her lungs. She knew she couldn't leave him though, she never left him during his time of need and she wasn't about to start now. Mimi resolved to ward off her mental breakdown until the two of them could be alone; only then would she open herself up to him.

"You know, it was quite shocking that the staff allowed us to come and see you at four in the morning. Visiting hours ended about six hours ago," Joe remarked.

"Knowing you guys, you'd probably just barge in anyway! Ow ow ow!"

"You shouldn't laugh you, idiot. Geez, you get injured regularly, you'd think you would've learned that by now," Matt scowled at his best friend. It tore Matt up to see him beaten so badly and he wished that he had been there when it happened. He knew that it wasn't his fault but he wondered how different the outcome would have been.

"Why are you always so reckless Tai?" Sora was frustrated because she knew Tai so well. She knew that there was a good chance that he put himself into a worse situation because of his thick-headedness. She planned to scold him harder once he recovered.

"Not you too Sora! Cut me some slack," Tai deadpanned, trying to get the nagging Sora off his back. "It happened, it's over with. I'm fine, I promise."

* * *

Upon hearing the news that the patient was now conscious, the doctor turned the corner and joined the crowd.

"Mr. Kamiya, would you prefer I give you the scope of your injuries in private?"

Tai was about ready to say that it was fine. He looked around the room to see the concerned faces that surrounded him. He decided that it was better if they didn't know how serious things may be. He was especially worried about Mimi's reaction.

"Yeah, I actually would rather that." With that, the crew of friends and family dispersed and paced the hallway.

The doctor flipped through Tai's medical documents and took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"Five broken ribs, a fractured orbital bone, a broken collar bone, heavy tissue damage to the left shoulder and bicep, and a slight fracture on the back of the skull. You have no bleeding on the brain of any other internal injuries but I advise to express extreme caution with moving around. Broken ribs can easily puncture a lung if you aren't careful, do you understand?"

Tai nodded his head slowly.

"I want you to make sure that you do not engage in any physical activity for eight weeks."

"Eight weeks?!" Tai exclaimed only to be brought back down by the recoil from his injuries.

"Yes, eight weeks. It takes roughly six weeks for broken ribs to heal if properly taken care of and anywhere from four to eight weeks for a collarbone to heal."

Tai sighed desperately, "well, this sucks."

"It does but it appears that you will make a full recovery. We intend to keep you here for the rest of tonight but you will be discharged come morning. Is that okay?"

Tai gave another slow nod and the doctor gave a smile of encouragement. "If there are any complications, Mr. Kamiya, please do visit us again."

"Will do."

The doctor left the room and Tai could overhear the conversation taking place outside. His friends and family were bombarding the doctor with questions about his health that the doctor immediately dismissed. The doctor said something about maintaining the confidentiality agreement between himself and the patient. He also heard that they wished to speak to him some more.

"I'm afraid that it's time for you all to go home. Young Tai is doing fine and he will be discharged in the morning. I can allow one person to stay if he so wishes but any more than that is asking too much."

* * *

Tai heard muttering amongst his peers but couldn't quite make out the conversation. Tai's door opened and only Mimi walked in.

"Mimi," Tai said softly as she made her way towards the chair next to his bed. She wasn't saying anything nor would she look him in the eye.

"What's wrong Mimi? Are you okay?"

Mimi let out a sound that was some kind of hybrid between a giggle and a sob. "You're wrapped up like a mummy and you're asking me if I'm okay? Typical Tai."

When Mimi finally made eye contact with him, he started to well up himself. Her eyes were red and puffy, her body was shaking ever so slightly, and her voice was worryingly shaky.

"Tai, I can't help feeling like…"

"It's not your fault Mimi," Tai cut her off, to her surprise. She looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. "I knew you were thinking that from the moment I laid eyes on you. It isn't your fault. What happened to me could have happened to anybody, I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yes, but Tai, if I didn't act so fucking spoiled nothing would have happened. We would probably just be cuddled up in your bed by now for Christ sake."

Mimi's sobs echoed throughout the dim room. Tai attempted to extend a hand to soothe her but learned quickly about his restrictions. He flinched in pain and Mimi closed the distance with her own hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Tell me something Tai."

"What's that?"

"How bad is it?"

Tai was reluctant to answer. He knew that he would make a full recovery but he also knew that she would blow it out of proportion when she found out the truth. He wasn't sure how much of it was because she felt responsible, because she had feelings for him, or because she was an actress and drama was just her thing. He beat around the bush until Mimi's face contorted from sorrow into a fierce scowl that pierced Tai's very soul.

"You better tell me, Tai Kamiya."

"Well, uh, I…" he sheepishly laughed, "…I, um, have broken ribs…"

"How many?" She interrupted relentlessly.

"Five."

"What else?"

"What is this? An interrogation?"

"What else Tai?"

"A broken collarbone, a fractured orbital bone, a fractured skull, and some tissue damage."

"Anything else?"

"No, I promise."

Mimi stared at him for what felt like hours. Eventually, everything came crashing down as she burst into tears.

"Why do you have to be so God damn stupid and get yourself hurt all the time Tai? Why can't you ever just be safe? When you didn't come back I was worried sick! Then a couple hours later I get a text from Kari saying you're in the hospital? I thought I was going to die right then and there."

Tai extended his hand, despite his pain, and placed it on her cheek. His fingers curled around the back of her neck and he pulled her in since he was incapable of meeting her halfway. The kiss they shared was awkward and uncomfortable but it alleviated any tension left in the air. It seemed to ground Mimi and keep her steady through the waves of emotion that crashed against her sanity.

"The doctor says I'll make a full recovery. After that, I'll be more careful, okay?"

She nodded slowly, as if in a trance. She didn't understand why his lips had that effect on her but she wasn't complaining. She thought Tai must have caught on to her reaction because he began to chuckle lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so cute. You look like you're lost when I kiss you."

She let out a huff and puffed up her cheeks which only made Tai laugh harder. His chortles ended abruptly when a jolt of pain emanated from his ribcage.

"Serves you right!" She shot him a cold glare.

"You're so sweet on me Meems. I can really tell that you're worried."

"Well, I was worried until you started being a total jerk. Maybe I should've been the one to beat you up," she paused for a minute, "Meems? I like that."

"I thought you might," and he smiled that goofy smile that she fell in love with years ago and she beamed back at him. For a moment, all of her worries and stress just melted away into nothingness. She snapped out of her bliss and motioned towards him. She was hovering over him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She watched his mesmerized expression as she drew closer to him. She gave him a simple peck on the lips and giggled as he whined for more. She knew that he longed for her taste as much as she longed for his and it made her feel warm inside.

"You need to get some rest, Tai," she said as she ran her hands gently through his thick, brown hair.

Mimi got up from the chair and prepared to leave but a calloused hand grasped her own.

"Stay with me tonight at least? You know, in case I have nightmares."

They both laughed softly and stared at each other until she took her seat once again.

"If I wake up with a bad neck it's on you!"

"If you wake up with a bad neck, you'd only be joining the party girl."

"You're so embarrassing, remind me not to take you out in public with me when you recover."

"It'd probably be better for both of us. Anyway, good night."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She giggled as he feigned sleep to avoid any further conversation. She clutched his hand tightly in her own and allowed herself to drift, knowing he would anchor her down.

* * *

Another short chapter. Gah, I'm sorry folks. I have more written but this feels like the best spot to end the chapter.

Please Read and Review

 **TheMortalCoil**


	7. Chapter 7

Tai's head throbbed when he opened his eyes the next morning. He was at the mercy of a nasty concussion but remained relatively composed nonetheless. He gazed at Mimi who was sound asleep with her head rested on his thigh. He couldn't help but scan her beautiful face, engraving every little detail into his memory.

Tai always found girls who didn't wear a whole lot of makeup extremely attractive. He called them "natural beauties" and he always knew that Mimi was one of them. Her complexion was perfect and Tai could see she put tremendous effort into making sure that her skin was healthy. From crackpot diets to countless lotions and cleansers, Tai always mocked her vanity but he couldn't possibly say that it didn't pay off.

Tai focused as hard as he could despite his condition and he could see the faint circles of exhaustion that draped her eyes. The skin around her eyes was stained a barely noticeable red that spoke to Tai. It spoke of the worry, stress, and fatigue that she had been under as of late; he could only feel tremendous guilt for adding to it. Looking back on his behavior weeks prior, he was utterly ashamed of his childlike antics. He knew that he couldn't go back and change the past but instead of letting his hang-ups get the better of him, he would do his best to protect her and their newfound relationship.

He reached forward to push back a strand of hair that was strung across her face. He ached as he stretched but with patience and a little willpower he managed. Mimi stirred and purred at his touch. She stretched her body with a yawn and rubbed her barely open eyes; Tai could only watch in awe of her cuteness.

"Shit! Sorry I woke you, Mimi."

Mimi waved her hand at him dismissively and wore a weak smile. She was still feeling the effects of last night's sleep deprivation.

"Don't worry about it. Good morning handsome, did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah, I guess" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I think having you around helped."

He shot her a nervous smile that she reciprocated, honey eyes fixated on chestnut brown. A knock on the door snapped the two out of their trance. A nurse swung by to check on Tai prior to his discharge from the hospital.

"Good morning Mr. Kamiya, I hope you slept well. Miss, do you mind if I steal your boyfriend for a sec?"

Mimi looked at Tai and then back to the lady in scrubs and nodded. "Yeah, sure. No problem". Mimi stepped outside into the hall to allow the nurse to do her job. Even though she knew that it wasn't a dream, being Tai's girlfriend still hadn't settled in. It made her feel nervous, a little embarrassed, and her stomach was constantly swirling with butterflies at the mere thought of him. As queasy as it made her feel, she knew it felt right.

Lost in her thoughts, Mimi hadn't noticed the time pass. It seemed like the nurse went out as quickly as she went in. The nurse informed Mimi that she was free to go back in and that Tai's mother had been informed to come pick him up from the hospital. Mimi went back inside and patiently waited hand in hand with Tai, watching cable on the television, for his mother to arrive.

Tai's mother and his sister Kari came through the door about a half hour later holding breakfast. Tai's mother insisted that he couldn't leave on an empty stomach. Tai urged at the smell of his mother's latest concoction and begged her to wait until later. When she offered breakfast to Mimi, Mimi politely declined and claimed she wasn't hungry only to have her stomach betray her by growling ferociously to be fed. Mimi turned a vibrant shade of red while the Kamiya's just laughed and teased. Mimi knew she'd have no choice but to appease his mother.

Mimi ate the food while suppressing her gag reflex, she didn't want to insult his mother. His mother watched her intently, seeking her approval. Mimi managed a fake smile and thumbs up which caused Tai to burst out into laughter; if he wasn't so hurt she would have punched him in the arm. She'd make sure he paid some way or another.

* * *

After breakfast, Tai was sorted, and they piled aboard Mrs. Kamiya's SUV. Mimi kept him company in the back seat while Kari sat up front with her mother. Tai insisted that he would rather be in the comfort of his own apartment than at his mother's house.

"I was there only a couple of weeks ago and I don't want to add any more stress to you, Mom."

"But Taichi honey, you know I don't mind at all and in fact, I love having you home."

"I get that Mom but I'm a grown-ass man, I can take care of myself."

Mimi couldn't contain herself and erupted into laughter and Kari soon followed.

"Oh, so I'm not huh?" He looked around at giggling faces.

"Tai, you gotta stop lying to yourself!" Kari exclaimed before going back into a fit of laughter.

"Alright, I see how it is. Screw you guys anyway. Humph." He glared out the window grumpily instead of acknowledging those who were mocking him.

Mimi reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, "come on Tai, we're just kidding around. We all know you're a very capable, manly…ma-". She could no longer keep up her façade before she began to giggle once more, wiping tears away from her eyes and clutching her sides.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Okay, Mr. Grown-ass man! Do you remember the time that you lived on cereal for almost three days because you didn't know how the oven in your apartment worked and you were too stubborn and embarrassed to ask anyone? It wasn't until I came over and I asked you to put on some food that you reluctantly asked me."

Tai flinched because he could feel his mother's horror emanating from the front seat.

"You did what?! Taichi, is this true?"

"How about the time you called me at three in the morning because you didn't know how a washer or dryer worked and you already wore everything in your wardrobe three times?"

"Ewwww Tai, that's so gross!" Kari shrieked and Tai slumped to cover up his reddening cheeks.

"What about that time when-"

Tai reached across and put his hand over Mimi's mouth causing him to wince in pain.

"I think that's enough Mimi, you proved your point" he laughed nervously but he shot Mimi a frustrated glare to which she only responded with a playful wink.

"Fiiine!" She coyly cooed.

"I think that settles it, Taichi Kamiya, you are coming home with us!"

"But Mom!"

"I can take care of Tai, Mrs. Kamiya."

Kari and Tai stared at Mimi while her mother glanced at her through the mirror.

"Are you sure dear? Exams are coming up and I wouldn't want my Taichi to add anything extra to your plate. He is quite the handful."

"I know but that's totally fine. It's no bother. I'll just make sure that he's eating well, sleeping well, and that he's not doing anything to hurt himself any further."

"Alright Mimi, I trust you…" his mother paused "…but only because I've known you for such a long time. Don't think I won't know if you stay at his apartment and sleep in his bed missy! Taichi is a good boy!"

Tai wished he could fade out of existence in this moment while Mimi stammered to try and get a reasonable response out. Her stuttering made her words barely recognizable but she managed a shaky "I wouldn't dream of it" before sinking into her own seat. Kari giggled like a little girl in the front seat at their plight. She knew that their mother was just giving Mimi a hard time as a joke and it worked out flawlessly. Kari knew her mother was in no hurry to inform Mimi of the joke because it made sure Mimi stayed earnest and because she found Mimi's embarrassment hilarious.

* * *

Tai got settled away in his apartment after his mother finally gave up fretting over every little thing. She didn't hesitate to give Mimi all kinds of directions and instructions on meals that he "likes", how often to fluff his pillows, how much he needed to be drinking, and so on.

"If he slips in the shower, Mimi…" Mimi and Tai stiffened their posture and refused to make eye contact with his mother, "…you call me, got it?"

Mimi nodded vehemently with a scalding blush across her cheeks, Tai's eyes found the floor and never broke sight with it, and Kari burst into laughter; holding her sides because she was in pain from laughing so much.

When the door closed behind Tai's mother and sister, the two let out a long sigh of relief. They looked at each other and laughed heartily.

"Oh my god!" Mimi shrieked.

"I know right?!" Tai replied.

"I didn't realize that your mom was so protective of you Taichi. I figured she would have relaxed with all the girlfriends you've had."

"Heh, about that…" he trailed, causing Mimi to tilt her head in curiosity.

"What?"

"Well, as far as she knows you ARE my first girlfriend. I wouldn't take any other girls to meet my parents because I didn't want them to think it was more serious than it was."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"It's no big deal, I guess I'm glad that I'm not being hidden from them. I don't know."

"Ha, perhaps I should've waited a little longer before we dropped that bombshell on her though. Maybe then she wouldn't have been so crazy about the no touching thing."

"Yeaaah, you're a good boy who's never been touched before," Mimi rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I am a good boy as far as my mother is concerned so that's good enough for me" Tai laughed.

"Anyway, I think you should lay down on the couch or something and watch T.V. I'll make us some real breakfast, I gotta get this awful taste out of my mouth. What even was that?"

Tai shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the very couch where their conflict began.

"I feel bad that you had to eat Mom's cooking but holy shit, wasn't it hilarious?"

"Okay, guess I'm making breakfast for just me then!"

"I didn't mean it Meems! Pleaaaase, I'm so hungry!"

"You're gonna have to pay up in kisses if you don't want to starve," she winked at him and he stared at her blankly.

"Could you…at least come here? I can't really move without aching honestly."

"Ugh, you're so demanding!" She playfully replied.

Mimi went over to the couch in a flash and kneeled in front of Tai. Tai gulped and blushed before Mimi realized what she was doing.

"Not what you think it is! Sicko! I just want a kiss."

"I-I wasn't thinking that!" Tai insisted but Mimi wore an unconvinced look only to be surprised by a peck on the lips.

"Okay, you earned it! What do you want for breakfast then?"

"I'll have pancakes" a familiar voice came from across the room. Matt was leaning against the wall still in his PJs, stifling a yawn. "Do I have to pay up in kisses too?" He teased and rolled his eyes.

The new couple looked embarrassed as Matt chuckled at their expense.

"You're hilarious Matt. I'm surprised that you aren't with Sora on her couch honestly" Tai retorted.

"It was our couch's turn last night," he winked at the couple, who cringed at the thought. "She's actually still asleep in my room now."

"I guess I'm making breakfast for four this morning then. Pancakes sound good to you, love?"

"Love?" Matt stifled a laugh while they both glared at his roommate.

"Yes, that sounds great actually Mimi."

"Can mine have chocolate chips? Good morning lovebirds," Sora cuddled into Matt's chest as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Do we even have chocolate chips?" Tai asked Matt.

"I picked some up last week because Sora wanted to make some kind of dessert, but she never did."

"I was going to! I just forgot!"

"Now we can have chocolate chip pancakes at least!" Mimi went over to the stovetop and got to work.

"So, Tai, what are you doing about final exams? They're coming up in a couple weeks. Are you going to get them delayed because of your accident or what?" Sora inquired.

"Shit, I forgot all about that! My mind has been all over the place lately. I guess I'll just study at home since there's nothing better for me to do."

"Won't that be hard with a concussion?" Mimi looked at her boyfriend, her expression a mix of concern and inquiry.

"I guess but I'll manage somehow, babe."

The word just flowed out of Tai's mouth so naturally, so smoothly, that Tai did not even notice what had left his lips until he heard the schoolyard giggling of his roommate and his girlfriend. Tai scowled in their direction, but he was sure he heard Mimi's breath hitch for a moment. If Tai had turned around, he would have seen the goofy smile and crimson cheeks that took over Mimi's face.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

Matt waved his hand dismissively, "it's nothing, you guys are just –"

"Cute!" Sora finished her boyfriend's sentence.

Neither of them knew what to say. They both just continued to face forward and focus on what they were doing. Tai flicked on the sports channel and Mimi went about flipping the pancakes.

"You guys aren't doing yourself any favors by ignoring us you know? We'll continue teasing you regardless because that's our job!" Sora leaned in close to Mimi's face with a smug grin pressed to her lips.

"Exactly right Sora!" Matt reiterated as he plopped down next to his roommate on the couch. Matt stared blankly at the TV alongside Tai before letting an off the cuff remark slip that made the new couple's skin crawl in embarrassment.

"It must be pretty shitty to finally get together and you're too banged up to do any banging."

"MATT! You're so bad!" Sora reprimanded her boyfriend's impish behavior.

"It's gotta suck though! Like could you imagine if we had to go a few days let alone a couple months?"

"Yeah, you're right," Sora responded after some deep thought.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Tai exclaimed, causing the two the laugh triumphantly.

"Don't be such a child Tai," Matt grinned.

"Don't be such a pervert, Matt," Tai retorted.

Their awkward conversation was brought to a halt to the sound of Mimi clearing her throat. "Breakfast is ready you guys!"

They were perfectly fluffy, with the right amount of chocolate, and cooked to the ideal consistency. Tai's mouth began to water as he hovered above his plate. The four of them ate their fill of Mimi's sensational chocolate chip pancakes.

"You're the best Meems!" Tai praised her culinary skills.

"You don't need to tell me, I already know!" Mimi winked back.

"Well, we're off," Matt interrupted the couple getting up from the table.

"Where are you headed?" Tai asked quizzically.

"We're going for a drive. It's just a tradition on Saturday mornings for us."

Tai leaned in close to Mimi's ear and whispered, "that's lingo for car sex."

Matt overheard the remark and responded by shrugging his shoulders and making no attempt to conceal his smug grin. Sora punched him in the arm and proceeded to drag him by the hand.

"You two behave! Mimi, remember that Tai is hurt before you jump his bones!" Sora called out from the doorway as the two just looked at her judgingly.

"Have fun!" Mimi called back to her friend as they left.

"Man, what a couple of deranged perverts," Tai remarked.

"For real though. Like, is that all they do?"

"Probably. Oh well, as long as they're happy I guess we should be happy for them. Besides, as soon as I'm healed up you know we probably won't be much better."

Mimi refused to respond to his statement, instead opting to attempt stealing the remote from her boyfriend's clutches; trying to be extra careful not to cause any further damage to his already battered frame.

"Pleaaase change the channel! Sports are such a snooze fest! Can we watch something else?"

"Watching the sports station is part of my morning ritual though! Don't think you can just waltz in here with your perfect everything and change my routine!"

"I'm not sure whether I'm supposed to feel flattered or scold you for being a child honestly," the two laughed into the empty apartment. "Can we at least watch a food network or something?"

"We just ate, though – " that's when it occurred to Tai. "What's going on with your cooking show?"

"You remembered that?"

"Why would I ever forget? Did you find a cohost after?"

"Yeah actually, his name is Michael; he's doing an undergrad in BioChemistry. He seemed ecstatic to be a part of my show. He seems to have a little knowledge about food and he's also got the looks and charisma so hopefully, it helps with my grade."

"He's got the looks and the charisma huh?" Tai smirked.

"Oh, come on Taichi! You're my new boyfriend for God sake! Little early to be getting jealous don't you think?"

"Jealous? As if! But, if he acts even a little strange I'll deck him in the nose!" Tai grinned, pumping a fist only to retract it immediately in pain. Mimi giggled at his failed attempt at bravado.

"Because fighting has done nothing but good things for your life, right?" Mimi rolled her eyes playfully. He was such a dork, but he was her dork and nothing would come between that.

Mimi inched close enough for Tai to wrap his arm around her shoulder and she eased carefully into the crook of his chest. They agreed on a channel and surrendered themselves to a lazy Saturday morning on the couch.

* * *

Matt and Sora went for a drive every Saturday morning regardless of whose apartment they stayed at the night before. The destination was always the same. It was the same park where the two had shared their first kiss.

The two of them could recall it just like it was yesterday.

It all started before Matt's Christmas concert in junior high. Sora met him backstage with a package of baked goods for the band and he was totally oblivious to the fact that she made them exclusively for his approval. He didn't notice her shaky voice or her sheepish behavior, and he assumed the rosy tint of her cheeks was a result of winter's bite.

It wasn't until he brought the goods back to his band's dressing room that they dropped the bombshell on him.

"Dude, Sora digs you. Like, reaaaally digs you!" The drums player insisted.

"Nah man, we've been friends ever since we were kids. She's always done stuff like this for me and the others."

"You're in denial man. She comes to all our concerts, she's always asking you questions about your plans every weekend, and whenever we see you two together it's obvious she's trying to get as close as she can to you. You don't honestly think that she made those cookies for any other reason than your attention?"

"You think so?"

"We know so."

After the concert, there was an afterparty at one of the bouncer's house. The band, as well as many other people, were invited. Matt was disappointed to find out that Sora had not been invited and that she had been informed that he was too busy going to an afterparty by one of the band's rabid fangirls to spend any time with her.

Matt searched all over the venue for her, getting stopped by fans at every turn for autographs. Eventually, he stopped complying to their demands and he began to search frantically. He left the venue and went across the street to the park. He found her sat on a bench twiddling her thumbs and staring at the shoveled path. She clearly had something on her mind and his curiosity was a plague that he could not alleviate without answers.

"Hey," Matt blanched, unsure how to start the conversation, so he kept it simple.

"Oh, hey," Sora responded, surprised to see him. "I thought you were going to an after party?"

"That was the original plan, but I found out that you weren't gonna be there and I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I like having you around I guess…" Matt sought desperately to deflect the topic "…thanks for the cookies by the way. They were delicious, and the band loved them."

A smile graced the fiery redhead's face and she appeared to glow ever so radiantly.

"Anytime! I'm glad you guys liked them. Are there any desserts that you wanna request?"

"Do you have a menu?"

"I'm sure I could print one off."

The two laughed together as the snow continued to gently descend from the heavens. The two paused for a few moments and Matt could feel the obvious tension in the air.

"So," Matt started.

"So," Sora replied.

"I know you're probably busy this weekend but would you want to –"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Matt blinked bewildered. "You don't even know what I was going to ask you! I could've asked if you wanted to help me carry out a murder or something!"

"I mean if you aren't strong enough to carry the body…"

"Oh ha, ha! You think you're hilarious, don't you?"

Neither Matt or Sora noticed the gap between the two of them shrinking.

"Why? Is my humor not good enough for you?"

The two of them, suddenly becoming aware of the closeness, stared into each other's eyes with flushed cheeks. Sora turned her head to the left to avoid the searing hot gaze of his pure, blue eyes. Matt didn't know what overtook him, but he placed a finger carefully on her chin and guided her lips onto his.

It was as though electricity jolted from the ends of his hair to the tips of his toes, and Matt felt the same way every time he looked at his girlfriend and reminisced. Even now, their relationship never relinquished that passion that they felt on that day and it felt like their steam would never fizzle out.

Sora caught her blonde hunk of a man stealing glances at her while driving and she decided to play along.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Matt, what? I know you were looking at me."

"I said it was nothing. I don't even know why you bother asking when you know all of my looks."

"Yeah, I do. I just like hearing you say how much you love me," she lovingly grinned at him.

"I do love you. Like so much that if you weren't strong enough to move the body of a guy you murdered, I'd help you out."

The reference made Sora laugh as she interlocked her fingers and his.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

It's been a while. I apologize for making you guys wait but thank you for being so patient. This chapter didn't have a whole lot going on, I figured I'd give the drama a little break and focus a little more on developing both the Michi and Sorato for a chapter. Please be so kind as to read and review!

 **TheMortalCoil**


End file.
